


Undercover

by Candycanes19



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: A very unplanned pregnancy, Aliases, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Characters having to be someone else, Dark elements, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drama Llama, Drug Use, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, HEA, I WILL ADD TAGS AS NEEDED, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Mile High Club, Police, Read Tags Please, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut for Smuts sake, Smut, Swearing, There are some sketchy characters, Undercover, Very slight non con, Violence against women, cursing, drug bust, might be mild violence but mild because I do not know completely how to write that, non con, slight domestic abuse, this is way to much fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-07-07 08:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: You agree to help Flip Zimmerman with his undercover investagation to bust some drug dealers.  You work as a secretary at the Colorado Springs and he needs female partner to get this investigation to work.  You agree but are a little worried that you will not be able to handle the stress.  Flip promises you will be great and he will protect you and guide you through the whole process.  What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

You and Flip go undercover to bust some drug dealers and drama ensuses.

Love, Action and Comedy

What will happen and will everything work out in the end?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am doing with this story. No clue and it probably shows with this chapter.

"This is going to be interesting" you say to your girlfriend, Katie, while at the bar a couple nights before you go undercover with Detective Zimmerman for a drug bust.

"Girl he is hot! How can you not say you are looking forward to playing house with that man? If I were you I would be on top or under him constantly, shit giving him as many blow jobs as he wanted. Hell it sounds like fun!" you friend, Katie said trying to get you in a better mood. You two worked as the secretaries and saw all the action from your posts at the front of the building. It was entertainment to watch when the days were slow. 

You roll your eyes and start laughing at your friends comments because she is not half wrong which gets Katie laughing and you then hear in your ear, "What's so funny, Rookie." You jump out of your seat and see that Flip is now laughing at scaring you. 

"You jerk" you playfully punch him in the arm and he smirks and then sits down next to you.

"What are you two laughing about anyway? Anything good?" Flip asks then taking a drink of his beer.

"Uhmmmm nothing" you say trying to hide the blush on your face. 

Katie says, "Just girl talk. Why aren't you over there with all the guys playing pool and drooling over the waitresses?"

"I wanted to come over here and bug (Y/N) because that is my idea of fun" he says smiling at you, "After all I am gonna have to be drooling all over you and only you, Rookie right?" Flip smirks and downs the last of his beer.

You cover your face so he does not see you blushing at his comment. Ugh how can this man be so annoying and yet so disgusting charming. 

"Well I think I need another one. You gals what anything?" Flip asks getting up from the table. 

"That is not necessary" you say, "Oh come on my treat and I will get you each another one of whatever you two seem to be drinking" Flip winks at you and then walks away.

"OMG (Y/N), he is seriously flirting with you. You are gonna have so much fun playing house with that man. Seriously anything sexual he wants give it to him!" Katie says seriously.

"Yeah sure ok I will tell him when we are not on the clock use me however you want in the bedroom" you shake your head no and roll your eyes for the millionth time that night.

Before you know it Flip is back with your drinks and settling himself back in the chair next to you. This time he gets even more comfortable and puts his arm around the back of your chair. You give Katie a death stare and she just smiles. 

"Well don't you two look perfect together sitting like that" Katie jokes and you want to kill her on the spot.

"Yes we do and before I forget" Flips says pulling out something from his pocket. "Here I am supposed to give you this" he has a tiny box in his hand and he opens it and you look at the ring. 

"Why are you giving me a ring, Zimmerman?" you asked shocked.

"Oh Chief forgot to tell you we have to pretend to be engaged. You will you marry me?" Flip laughing asks you. 

"This is insane" you say and he puts the ring on your finger. 

"I hate you just so you know" you tell him.

"Oh Rookie I love you too and we are going to have so much fun with this job. I can not wait" Flip smriks. 

"Ugh why me?" you ask to no one in particular.

"Because you and I fit together perfectly."

Katie just laughs at the two of you arguing.

"Zimmerman hey come here" one of the other guys yells across the bar at him. He stands up, "Ladies it has been fun. Rookie, see you tomorrow for the debriefing. Katie always nice to see you too." You both just nod and smile as he walks away. But he returns and comes over and leans down to you and kisses you out of the blue, "I just had to do that" Flip says and then walks towards the pool table where the guys are wating for him.

"My girl just got a smooch from Mr Stubborn. How was that?" Katie teases.

You just sit there with the biggest shocked face, "What am I getting myelf into, Katie? That man is infuriating!" 

"Come on, you know you like him and can not wait to tangle up in the sheets with Zimmerman. You are gonna have so much fun and I am jealous. Remember do anything he wants and I mean anything!" she giggles and you can't help but giggle too. 

You look over at Flip and boy oh boy what are you getting yourself into but hey it might be fun. And just at that moment Flip happens to look over at you and gives you a wink. And you smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what I am doing but hey why not do it with a kiss or two right???
> 
> Sexual tension beyond belief

During the debriefing Chief Bridges was going over what exactly you and Flip would be doing. You two were gonna be undercover and have totally new identities. Obviously you two were engaged because Flip so sweetly asked you at the bar and you accepted by telling him you hated him which was appropriate at the moment because it had surprised you. But you wanted to help out anyway you could after all it was your job and it was a little extracurricular but hey if it got you brownie points with the Chief then being Flip's fiancee was the sacrifice you could take for the team.

"Now Flip your alter ego is Adam Matthews and (Y/N) your alter ego is Isabella Williams. And Friday morning you two will report to the station and we have a car that will be for you to use while you are undercover and we have a nice apartment for you two lovebirds to stay in and get this case going. Any questions?" the chief askes looking at both of you.

You look at the Chief Bridges, "I think I am good." Flip looks at you for a moment and then at Chief Bridges, "Nah, I am good and can't wait to get my hands dirty." You roll your eyes at his comment. 

"Very well you two are dismissed and have the rest of the day to get your real lives situated since you will not be yourselves for a bit. See you Friday morning and thank you (Y/N) for doing this since this is not part of your normal job discription. I just had a feeling you would fit well for this job and help Zimmerman out. Flip, I am not leaving you out of thanking you but this is your job so don't fuck up." Chief Bridges says.

"Thank you Chief and I will do my best for the team" you say smiling.

"Get outta here now. I got stuff to do" the chief barks at you two and you walk out of this office.

Once you get out in the hallway, Flip grabs your arm and you look up at him. "Hey you are hurting my arm, dumbass." Flip leads you down the other way towards the interrogation rooms and hauls you in one. He lets go of you and you step in and move away from him as he shuts the door. Then he stalks you and then crowds you against the back wall of the room and stares at you with darken eyes. You look up at him and realize he is a tall man and really intimidating looking. "What the fuck, Flip?" you ask looking up at him.

"Oh I am gonna have so much fun working with you Rookie. You have attitude, spirit and spunk. I love it!" Flip says and then leans down to kiss you and you try and push him away but he is strong. He pulls you against him and you give in only because he has you trapped against him and the wall. He gently cups your cheek and his other hand slides down your back to your ass and he pulls you closer to his body. You had your hands on his chest but then you move them up around his neck and are starting to enjoy the feeling of closeness. You moan at the feelings he is giving to you and he takes that to deepen the kiss. Your tongues fight for control and then nips at your bottom lip, you yelp at at the feeling of what his lips and teeth are doing to you. It had been a while since you had any male attention and you decided to just go for it because you were gonna have to be like this for this case with Flip and why not have fun. Hell what did you have to lose except for your heart.

You push again against him and he pulls back, "What Rookie, not having fun. I need to see what makes you squeak and make noises so when we are having to look loving at each other I know what works and what does not" Flip grins at you with a smug look on his face.

"You are so infuriating! I swear" you complain but deep down you actually liked how Flip took over.

"Is that the only comeback you have, Rookie? I am sure you can come up with others. I will have to keep honing on my skills to make you scream my name while we are having fun together." 

"Ugh" is all you say moving away from Flip and his smug attitude. He just watches you like you are his prey, "Oh It is on Rookie and I have never been this excited about a case in my fucking life." "Go fuck yourself Zimmerman!" you say walking out of the room. "Good girl that was a better retort, Rookie, I am proud of you." "I still hate you just so you know" you say walking down the hallway. "Love you so much, Rookie" Flip says lighting up a cigarette. 

You walk back to your desk and Katie looks up from hers, "So how did the debriefing go with Chief and your boytoy?" she asks seeing you look like you want to kill something or a certain someone.

"I hate him! I truly and completely hate that man! He is insufferable, obnoxious, pigheaded and I could go on and on" you say sitting down at your desk, "Oh and he had the audacity to pull me into an interrogation room and try and succeeded to kiss and feel me up. I want to throw something at his head and then I would feel so much better!" 

Katie takes sip of her coffee and enjoys the show you are putting on for her. "If I did not know any better I would say you like him and enjoyed him making out with you. Come on you do not hate him. Flirt and have fun like I said before let him do whatever he wants with your permission in the bedroom. Then if after the case is over you want to throw something at his head by all means go for it. I hope for your sanity you two fuck each others brains and end up getting together. You two looked absolutely perfect together at the bar the other night. Now are you finished with your tantrum beacause I know you need to get things sorted before you are not you but lovebirds with one sexy detective."

"Sorry he just gets under my skin and part of me loves it but part of me want to throw him in front of a car" you sigh.

"If you did that you would be in jail and he would not be around to bother you and I know you would be very upset and sad about that because deep down you love him" Katie smirks at you and you plop you head on your desk and scream quietly but Katie laughs. 

"That was kinda violent wasn't it?" you ask and Katie nods yes. 

"Come on (Y/N), let's get going so I can help you get situated for your new life" Katie says getting up and you follow suit and collect your stuff and you two head out into the parking lot. 

When you get there who is leaning against your car smoking but your favorite detective, "Hey Rookie, you need any help with anything at all? I had fun earlier and it would be fun to get you riled up again. I overheard how you want to throw me in front of a car. If you asked politely I might let you but I would hate not being able to make you blush and hear all those sweet sounds you make when I kiss you. Just gives me a life, sweetheart." 

You stare at Flip fuming your hands in fists wanting to punch him and then he leans down and pulls you to him and kisses you so hard it takes your breath away again. He then pulls back and you stumble slightly after he removes his hands and grins at you. 

"Have a good rest of your day Rookie" he grins smugly at you and then turns to head towards his truck. You take off one of your shoes and throw it at him and it whooses by him and he turns to look at you, "Bad aim, Rookie, I will have to teach you how to shoot. That should be fun." He tosses the shoe back to you and you pick it up and groan. 

You whisper to yourself, "That man!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they go again! 
> 
> I am hoping that I can keep the great chemisty going. I am really trying!!! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the amazing comments!!!! You guys are awesome!!!!!!!

Friday morning comes around and you wake up in your condo and realize that this is the day you become Isabella Williams. And fiancee of the most annoying man yet slightly charming, Flip aka Adam Matthews. 

"Ugh" you say and throw a pillow over your head, "Why me, why me?" you chant to yourself. But you were specifically asked by the chief and you wanted to help. You just lay in bed really not ready to face pretending to be someone else. 

Literally at that moment there is a loud knock on your door and you sit up and wonder who in the world is banging on your door. Katie had everything taken care for you with your condo so you just gave up and went to see who the world was now banging like they were going to break into your place.

You got to the door and look through the peephole and open the door, "What the fuck?" "Is that anyway to greet your fiancee, Rookie?" Flip says just waltzing into your condo.

"Get the fuck out of my condo dumbass" you say because the less time you had to be near Mr Subborn the better but he was now invading your personal space.

"Wow someone is grumpy and I wonder why? That time of the month? Man that will suck for our intimite time since you know we are gonna be having lots and lots of wild and crazy sex. Since we are engaged and couples do that you know right?" Flip informs you and then comes right into your personal space and cups your face with his big hands and kisses you and you try to move away but his lips feel nice and you are actually enjoying it. You let out a soft moan and Flip takes that and deepens the kiss and you lean against his strong body. He groans at how nice you feel next to him, your soft, feminine curves feel wonderful against his body. You noticed he is really into the kiss because of how one of his hands moves to your ass which pulls you closer to his crotch and you just tell by the bulge in his jeans.

You pull yourself away from that intense kiss and look at him. His eyes are darken and he looks like he would enjoy you for breakfast but you have other ideas of destruction of Flip.

"Why are you here this early in the morning and I do not need to see you for a few more hours and I thought my morning would be nice and relaxing until I had to see your smug ass face?" 

"I wanted to be a gentleman and take you out to breakfast and just chat before we have to jump into our alternative universe. Is that so wrong of me? I can leave Miss Prissy Pants and chat it up with the waitress but I thought you would be better company." 

You sighed, "Well if you insist on taking me out to breakfast, who am I to refuse even though you are exasperating but kinda hot." 

"Did you just say I am hot? Miss Prissy Pants thinks I am hot? There is hope for us yet, Rookie" Flip smiles at you.

"I said kinda hot but you still drive me insane. And I still hate you so do not forget that, Dumbass." 

"Fuck I will take it. I love you so you gotta deal with it, Rookie." 

"Ugh I still hope you go and fall off a cliff and next time I will hit you with my shoe because I purposefully missed in the parking lot cause I am really a nice person. My uncle taught me how to shoot so bring it Detective!"

"You are my favorite gal, Rookie" Flip jokes as you walk back into your bedroom to get ready.

You decide to make him wait and take a shower and really be slow. As you walk into your bedroom to get dressed Flip is standing at the door of your bedroom.

You are in a towel and he just stares at you with darken eyes and you ignore him, "Take a picture if you are so interested in what you see, dumbass" you say moving around your bedroom to gather your clothes. But before you can get everything Flip has his hands on your hips and turns you to face him. He pulls you against him and your towel slips just slightly and he smirks. You fix it as best as you can considering you are squished against his strong chest. "Rookie it is not like I have not seen a naked women before but I will enjoy seeing you naked. I am sure you can tell that I want you but will not take anything unless it is given with willingly. I hope I get consent" he smirks as he leans down for a quick kiss, "Now get your naked ass dressed because I need food" Flip says smacking your ass and then walking away. You groan and repress the urge to throw the closest thing near you at Flip's head.

You finally come out of your room and see Flip pacing your condo, "Finally lets go, Rookie. I am starving and you look pretty yummy wonder what you taste like, hmmmm?" He grins like a cheshire cat. You grab your purse and follow Mr Stubborn out to his truck.

***************************

At the diner you two sit at a booth off to the side and are checking out the menu when the waitress comes over and gives you both some water, "What can I get you two to drink?" she asks.

"Coffee please" Flip says.

"Coffee too and could I get some creamer and sugar, please" you say. The waitress nods and walks off.

"Rookie, that is not coffee if you have to doctor it up with all that stuff. Black is the way to go. Man I have so much to teach you."

"You can kiss my ass, Flip and I will drink my coffee the way I want it and I am a big girl and can handle a lot of things and do not always need a man to help me."

"Oh sweetheart I think you do need a man if you need me to kiss your ass and other body parts. I got you" Flip winks at you and you groan at his comment and put your head on the table and want to scream but know you are in public. 

Luckily the waitress comes back with your coffees and then you tell her your orders and she walks away and the thought of throwing your coffee at Flip is so tempting but you also need the coffee to deal with this at the moment sex minded teenager sitting across from you. So you drink it instead and then as the caffine hits you start to relax and feel a bit better but still the thought of throwing things at his head is so appealing. 

"Whatcha thinking about, Rookie?" 

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes if it involves us in some sort of sexual fantasy of yours because that sounds appealing now."

"Nope" you say as you roll your eyes at Flip.

"Fuck yeah maybe I don't want to know. You wanna know what I am thinking about now?" Flip asks smiling at you.

"Nope because you are just a horny teenager trying to get lucky with me and that is not happening" you retort.

"Awwwww but we are engaged and I have needs, sweetie. I will be extra good to you and you will feel amazing and I give you mutliple orgasms" he smirks at his thought.

"Shut up we are in public and I do not need people knowing any of this now, Flip" you say looking around at the other customers who luckily did not hear what Flip has said but still it was no ones business.

"Why are you shy about this anyway? People do all sorts of things in the bedroom and hell these days any place." 

"None of your damn business why." you hide your face in your hands as tears start to spill because you are just overwhelmed and scared.

"Hey Rookie" Flip says and moves to your side of the booth and pulls you into his arms, "Sorry, hey, shhhhhh you are ok. I got you." You start to calm down as Flip rubs his hand on your back to try and soothe you.

The waitress at that moment brings your food to the table, "Enjoy" she says, "Thank you" Flip says back. 

"Hey Rookie, your food is here. Eat and it will make you feel better" he says and kisses the top of your head. You take a few breaths and look up at Flip, "Thank you sorry" "Don't be sorry" he says moving back to his side of the booth. 

You two eat in relative silence for the most part. Every once in a while you each say something just to annoy the other because that is how you two roll.

********************************************

Flip got you back to your condo after breakfast and you invited him back up because you were a glutton for puishment.

You sat down on the sofa and Flip sat next to you, "So" you say looking at Flip.

"Hey I really want to know why you were so embarassed by what I said about sex in the restaurant? I did not mean to be disrepectful of you but now I am curious since we are alone and unless you have nosy neighbors, what's your deal?" Flip asked actually looking concerned about you.

"Hmmmm well I uhmmmm, this is embarrassing for me" you say hiding your face.

"I promise not to laugh or say any snarky remarks" Flip responds.

"Uhmmm you better not. I uhmmm have had boyfriends but I have well never gone very far with them and just feels weird talking about this out in public. And why am I telling you this stuff when I hate you and you drive me insane?" 

"Awwww Rookie, cause you were waiting for a real man to show you all sorts of things and I am him!" Flip says breaking his promise and starts laughing. 

"Ugh you are a horrible horrible jerk" you say smacking his arm a few times. He then starts to tickle you and goes for your senstive spots and you start giggling hard. It turns into a serious tickle fight and you end up falling off thet sofa with Flip falling on top of you, "Owww fuck, Flip" Flip quickly rolls off of you and leans up on his arm, "Hey Rookie are you ok?" He looks to make sure he did not hurt you. When he seems vulnerable you attack him with your hands and then straddle his hips.

"I win" you smile in victory holding Flip's arms above his head and your faces are inches apart. Flip leans up and captures your lips and kisses you and you let go of his arms and he puts one up in your hair and pulls you closer to him and his other hand moves along your back and then your ass where he squeezes it. 

"Hey" you say.

"I win" Flips says grinning at you and pulls you back down for another amazing kiss that takes your breath away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has had it and maybe love might be on the horizon?

That afternoon you and Flip were moving into the apartment for your new case as Adam and Isabella. Your apartment was nice and decent for the two of you. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms and a kitchen and a decent living area. It would be dealable for the time being you thought as you walked in and check it out.

"Not bad Iz right?" Flip said to you. 

"Really already a nickname for me? I feel so loved by you now, Not" you glared at Flip. 

"Awwwww you love my nickname for you, Iz. I am the luckiest guy in the world. I think we need to christen the living room after we put the groceries away? Whatcha say Rookie?" Flip suggested wiggling his eyebrows at you.

"I would rather stab myself that let you touch me right now" you say wandering out of the kitchen to get far away from Mr Stubborn for a moment.

"Awwww I love you too Iz and I will change your mind before you know it" Flip hollared at you. 

You started putting your clothes away and was thankful they gave you each your own dresser and the closet was decent enough for you two to share. You decided since you were in there first just use as much as possible because why not irrate Flip it. While you were still in the bedroom organizing your stuff, Flip walked in and started working on his stuff. He walked over to the closet and looked at what you had done.

"Iz sweetie, love of my life, can you move some of your stuff so I can have room" Flip asked.

"Ugh really dumbass, I did not think guys had much that needed to be hung up. Why do you need so much space, did you bring dress suits and tuxedos for all the drug deals we are doing?" you comment sassily to him.

"Iz, of course, how else do you dress for a drug deal but in a suit and tie. I mean I hope you brought several ball gowns because it is a formal affair when our deals go down" he remarked getting up in your face and kissing the tip of your nose. You pushed him away and groan at how much of a smart ass he was being.

After a bit you sat down kicked off your shoes and got comfortable watching Flip continue putting his new life in order. Then he came over and got comfortable next to you on the bed.

"Whatcha say if you won't let me christen the living room we can do it right here on the bed. I mean that is where most people do it" he laughed and you put your hand in his face in hopes that would make him disappear but he grabbed your wrist and the manhandled you so you were underneath his large frame. 

"Gotcha right where I want you" Flip smiled.

He had both of your hands above your head and leaned down to kiss and nip at the tender skin under your ear and neck. Then he releases your hands so he could let one of his hands move under your shirt and gently carassing your tummy and then he slid up to your breast. He pinched your nipple throught your bra. You yelped in surprised and you could feel Flip smirk against your skin. He trapped you with his strong legs and hips. His other hand pulled your leg up against his side and you struggled against him, "Flip come on get off of me. Stop NO!" you yelled and Flip stopped instantly and looked at you. 

"Sorry (Y/N)" Flip apologizes and moves off of you. He gets up and walks out of the bedroom and then you heard the balcony door whoosh open and then close. You sat up and straighten your shirt and put your face in your hands. You knew Flip would never really hurt you in anyway but he was having way to much fun teasing you. You had been giving it just as good as taking it but there becomes a point in time when it gets to be too much. You got up and went to find Flip. 

He was sitting on the balcony smoking. You opened the balcony door and step out shutting the door behind you. He looked at you for a moment and then turned back to get a puff of his cigarette and then blew smoke out. You noticed that he looked kinda sexy blowing that smoke and it irratated you that he could do that to you.

"Adam, hey can we talk please?" saying his undercover name because you did not know who could hear you when you were outside.

Flip looked at you and patted his lap. You decide to play along an walked over and sit in his lap. He let his hand slide up and down your back.

"What's up Iz?" he said looking at you and as you look at your hands and then at Flip.

"I am sorry I yelled at you. I felt it was just to fast for me." 

"I will never hurt you. I promise."

You look back down at your hands, "You know I am not use to so much attention by a guy. It is stupid" you attempt to get up and Flip pulls you back to his lap. He gently cups your chin to look at him, "I am sorry too if I have been overbearing with all the sexual comments but you are just the cutest gal ever and I will take it slow if that is what you want. I really like you Iz and I think deep down you might like me too. I hear those adorable sounds you make when I kiss you and it gives me life." And with that he pulls your face to his and kisses you like it is his last kiss ever. 

After the kiss you look at Flip with questioning eyes because you know deep down he is still that rascal of a man and probably will not stop his innuendo so you will keep your guard up just in case. 

"What's that face for?" Flip asks picking his cigarette back up from the ashtray and taking a puff and blowing smoke away from you.

"I told you something at the diner and you promised not to laugh and you still made fun of me so I am not sure I can trust you." 

"Oh Iz, I can't help but tease you. You drive me crazy and you give it back to me so well."

"Fuck you Adam. I tried to be serious with you and you still turn it into fun and games. I can't deal with you and your smart ass" you say punching his arm and letting the tears fall. You get up this time and he lets you go and you go back inside and slam the bedroom door. You flop down on the bed and cry at how irratating Flip is acting. You curl up in a ball on the bed and out of no where you feel arms circling your body and you turn to see Flip holding you. You bury your face into his chest and he just lets you snuggle against him. 

The last thing you hear before you fall asleep is Flip saying, "I will protect you with my life."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Please Read Tags!!!!! Slight Domestic Abuse and Violence and again slight non con but more along the lines of verbal non con. The undercover characters are with these particular tags so I want that understood. 
> 
> Flip and Reader still have that love/hate relationship going on. And Flip is still his respectful self that we all LOVE so so much!!!!!!!!

Saturday morning and you woke up feeling squished and realized that Flip was sleeping more or less on top of you. You had slept the best you had in a long ass time. You tried to move but Flip groaned and did not seem to want you to move away. 

"Aren't you comfy Rookie?" Flip said keeping his eyes closed, "We don't need to be anywhere for a while so just don't move because I am comfortable." 

"Dumbass I need to go to the bathroom. Please let go of me."

"Make it snappy Rookie because I am enjoying sleeping with you" Flip snickered as he released you. You got up and went into the bathroom. You were washing your hands when you heard, "Rookie, fuck you taking to long. Move that cute ass now!" "You do not own my ass, Detective" was your comeback. "Oh yes I do and I have to kiss it remember. Now move." You walked as slow as possible and when you got back to the bed you looked down at Flip. He cracked an eye open and patted the place next to him on the bed, "Your ass now." "Fuck you Zimmerman" "I want to so bad but am respecting your wishes but if you want to I am game." You climb back into the bed and are literally grabbed by Flip's hand and pulled right back to where you had been earlier. "Now are we gonna christen the bed?" he asks grinning. "Not if you were the last man on the earth" you say closing your eyes then you hear, "If we were the last people on earth we would have to procreate to keep the world going so you would have to have sex with me and a lot too." "You are a cocky SOB!" "Iz, when you are ready for my cocky ass I will make sure you can not walk for a week!" he said placing a sweet kiss on your forehead. "Now go back to sleep." Which you did because he was gently rubbing circles on your back and it felt so relaxing. 

*********************

Later that day you and Flip were hanging around the outside in a commons area of the apartment complex sitting at a picnic table playing cards. He was wearing a white tshirt and jeans and you felt really exposed in a flimsy tshirt that showed off way to much and a short skirt but you had to look slutty enough and Flip's comment before you went outside to start the case was, "You look like every man's fantasy come true with your ass and tits out. Yummy and I get to keep my hands on you. My lucky day!" You rolled your eyes, "Touch me inappropriately and I will kick you and you won't to be able to repopulate the world with me." You smiled sweetly and batted your eyes. Flip groaned and grabbed your face and kissed you instead. 

Now you were chilling and waiting for your contacts and Flip was smoking a little more than necessarily and you nervously looking around worried something would go wrong. 

"Bitch, your turn" Flip growled when he saw random people walking by not sure who was listening.

"Sorry Adam, I am still trying to decide what cards I want to play."

"Don't disrespect me in front of people, whore" he grabbed your hand and you jumped and then took your turn lowing your eyes. 

You knew you were to be submissive to Flip's character so it was just shocking when it really happened. You knew he respected you but playing a part of the obedient girlfriend/ fiancee was your part so as part of your back story was that he hurt you in private and he was in charge. And you had mad respect for women who were in this situation and came forward to save themselves and their children when they came into the station. You and Katie had spent more than enough time playing with the kids in other rooms while the mother's filed a report to survive.

You two were still playing your card game when someone came by and asked, "Hey, are you Adam?" the dude asked. 

Flip looked up, "Who wants to know?" he said continuing taking his turn. You then took your turn and just looked at your cards. 

"Titus" the dude says frowning at Flip and then he looks at you, "Hey sexy mamma are you a sight for sore eyes." He comes over to your side and slides in next to you. Your heartbeat starts going up and you just keep your eyes on your cards. Titus slides his finger along your shoulder and then along your arm, "You are a pretty little thing" he says close to your ear. You want to hit this guy but don't want to mess up so you stay quiet. 

"Get the fuck off my girl asshole!" Flip yells which makes you and Titus jump out of your seats. 

"Fuck dude sorry but you sure don't seem to being paying her much attention and she is a pretty little thing. I bet she screams loudly in the bedroom" Titus states staring at you.

"I do not have to pay attention to her all the fucking time. She knows her place and right now her place is to sit and not move or she will be sorry" Flip growls, "Now what the fuck to you want?" He stares at Titus intently.

"Whatever listen I heard you had the stuff that my boss wants" Titus says nonchalantly. 

"I might" Flip says keeping his eyes on Titus. 

"I can take you to my boss and bring pretty little thing along because he might enjoy playing with her" Titus says touching your face and you push his hand away and get up to move over to where Flip is standing. Flip just stares at you for a moment and then ignores you and turns back to Titus, "When can we meet the boss?" 

"Tomorrow might work and meet here again tomorrow at say noon and I will take you to him and I hope your bring pretty little thing along. She might be good for entertainment by several of us." 

You felt so gross at the words being said around you. You internally cringed at what could happen but knew nothing world happen as long as you did what Flip said. You felt like you needed a shower as soon as this was all done. You looked at Flip who was still talking to Titus.

"Noon tomorrow fine" Flip said and then he sat back down and Titus nodded at you, "Bye pretty little thing" he said walking away. You sat down and looked over at Flip, "Whore get back to your side of the table so we can finish the game" You started to say something and he raises his hand towards you, "Move your ass now" he growled at you, You got up and did what he said because you had to keep pretending until you knew Titus was gone. 

You two sat there for a good while and finished the game when Flip finally started cleaning up the cards, "I am hungry lets go, Iz." You followed his lead and headed back to the apartment. Once inside and Flip had closed and locked the doors you breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Holy fuck" you exclaimed!

"Rookie you did amazing. I am so proud of you!" Flip said lifting you up and twirling you around in a circle and then gently putting you down and leaning in for a quick kiss. You pushed back, "Flip that was fucking scary I feel gross at what his inneudo of you all playing with me. Not cool." "Rookie, no one is going to play with you except for me when you want me too. I swear I got your back." "You promise but you know how I am having a hard time trusting you." 

Flip cups your face with his hand, "I swear on my life you are safe with me. I will protect you always. I do not want anything bad to happen to you." 

You look into his eyes, "Promise?" you ask worrying your lip. He leans closer and gently kisses you and you moan slightly and he takes that to deepen the kiss and pulls you close to his body. You slide one of you hands up into his hair and the other on his shoulder. He slides one of his hands to cup your ass and slap it playfully and you yelp in surprise and pull back and he smiles, "You are adorable. Lets make some dinner" he winks at you and takes your hand and pulls you into the kitchen. 

You decide the shower can wait because Flip really has made an effort to make you feel at ease now. You are slowly, very slowly thinking that he really means that he has your back and will not let anything happen to you. 

Dinner preparation goes smoothly as the two of you work and get it ready. Flip is not a bad cook but he admits he is way better at getting take out. You laugh as you two talk about random things about your real lives. Finally at one point when everything is done and the table is set you lean up and give Flip a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you" you say and you start to walk away and he gently takes your hand, "What is that for? Do you actually like me, Rookie?" Flip asks. You look at him for a moment, "Maybe" you smile. Flip smiles back and you two sit down and enjoy dinner together that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! Attempted Sexual Assault  
> A tiny bit of smut too! 
> 
> Hi readers! Please remember to read tags. I am writing this chapter and just to let you know that we all love Flip Zimmerman and that his undercover character is NOT a nice person. He is mean and disrespectful and not what we all think of when we think of the real character of Flip Zimmerman. This is having some dark elements and just want that to be known. It is not easy writing for that particular character because he is mean and cruel and I have much love for the original character who is a good person. Please do not come at me for this and know this is FICTION and not real and just a story that I am writing for you all that are reading it. Thank you so much and much LOVE to YOU all for understanding. I am having fun writing it and it is a fun story!!!!!!!!! <3

The next day a little before noon you and Flip head back to the commons area of the apartment complex. You are sitting on the top of the table with your feet on the seat and Flip is sitting next to you smoking and ignoring you on purpose. You are making up some crazy story just to be talking because that was what Flip told you to do. 

"So you know Jessica was like totally jealous of me because I got you and she didn't......" you were interrupted by Flip.

"Baby she needs to cool her jets because you are the only one that gets my cock hard" he winks at you. 

"Adam, really how immature are you?" 

"Whore don't start with me. I will fuck you into next week and you will not be walking for a long time if you tell me what I can or can not say. I might need you to act like that whore you are and give me a good suck now" Flip growls and grabs his crotch and your arm to pull you in front of him.

"Really Adam now?" you cry because his grip on your arm is painful.

"Fuck yes whore. On your knees" he starts to undo his belt and then he sees Titus driving up, "Fuck you can do it later." He fixes his belt and gets up pushing you to the side. You fall on the ground and he walks away.

"Get the fuck up whore" Flip growls at you and you get up and walk over to him. 

Titus parks his car and gets out and walks over to where you two are, "Hey Adam and well if it isn't Pretty Little thing." Titus touches your face and lets finger linger down your face, neck to the top of your breasts." You lunge at him and snarl and Flip grabs you around the waist but you pull away and go at Titus again and this time Flip grabs you and backhands you and down you go. You put your hand to your face and start crying because his slap really hurt. 

Titus was impressed at Flip's action, "Dude way to control your woman" he high fives Flip. Flip is in shock at what he just did. He has never disrespected a woman in his life. His mother would kill him right now if she knew what he had just done even if he was not being himself. Fuck he thought his heart literally broke in two right there and was now worried that he had really destroyed your trust and he could not lose that now. 

You look up at both men, "Fuck you both" you scream and then start to cry again because you feel Flip come over to you and grab your arm forcefully, "Get the fuck up whore and you need to know your place and don't you ever come at anyone while I am doing business and you will pay for being disrespectful. Now apoligize." he growls at you. You make no attempt to apologize so Flip shakes you, "Do it! Or I will let Titus and his buddies have you as a prize and I will not feel bad about it even if you are pregnant." You looked at Flip with horror, "I am sorry for what I did, Titus. Please forgive me I don't know my place sometimes and Adam has to remind me." you mumble.

"Congrats on the little one, Pretty Little thing" Titus smirks coming back over and touching your face, "Now I know the boss will have fun with you, he has some weird tastes but I think he is really into pregnant gals. If Adam is ok with that?"

"I might consider it if she does not act right?" Flip snapped at you. You plead at Flip, "Adam please no, for the sake of my baby! Please." "Whose fucking baby, whore?" he questions you forcefully by grabbing your face with his big hand. "Yours" you whimper. "That's what I thought" he sneered at you and pushed you away. 

"Shall we go?" Titus asks. 

"Yes sorry about the whore delaying us. We have our own car and will follow you?" Flip says mainly for your safety and so he could get his gun ready for any problems. Plus the 'stuff' that he had for Titus' boss was in their car and he did not want to transfer it without looking suspicious. And Flip wanted the car ready if so you could escape if it went bad because your safety was his number one priority over anything else even his own life. 

"Fine let's go" Titus says heading to his car and you two head to your car. Once you two are in the safety of the car you put on your seatbelt and stare out the window.

"Hey (Y/N), I am so sorry for hitting you. It killed me to do that to you. Can you forgive me?" Flip looked at you for a moment and then back to watching Titus' car. 

You took a breath and then reached for Flip's hand and took it in yours, "I forgive you but you have some serious strength. And it hurt." 

"I feel absolutely horrible about that and I swear I will make it up to you. We will ice at as soon as possible because I think it will bruise. I am so sorry Rookie. I will be your man slave for the rest of your life. Anything you want I will give you. My mother if she saw what I did to you even though I was working is not acceptable in her eyes and she would have killed me on the spot. And as I told you I got you and will protect you with my life" Flip smiles at you and pulls your clasped hands to his lips and kisses your hand. 

"I am excited to know I have a man slave for the rest of my life" you giggle, "I already have an idea of a male maid outfit for you to wear while you are cleaning my place. And I will enjoy lounging around eating bon bons while you cook and clean for me. This is a great deal for me. I really forgive you now. Now keep up with his car. You drive like my grandmother." 

Flip laughed and hit the gas pedal a little faster to keep up with Titus' car.

************************************

You and Flip end up at a warehouse and it look very sketchy and you start to shake and Flip can tell you are nervous, "Breathe Iz breathe. Remember I got you and stay right beside me at all times." You tried but it was hard and then you saw some other tattoed dudes came out to greet Titus and that did not help. Flip knew this was a crazy thought but he had to calm you down. So he got you closer to him and shoved a hand up your skirt and moved your panties to the side and slid a couple of fingers into your slighly wet pussy thrust them a few times and then let his thumb swipe your clit a couple of times and you practically came instantly at the shock of what he was doing and that people could possibly see what was going on. You relaxed instantly after Flip's fingers gave you a shockingly amazing quick orgasm.

"Feel better Iz?" Flip asked and you nodded yes. "I figured now get out and stay by my side." You followed Flip's lead and got out of the car. Flip went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a package and then closed it. He grabbed for your hand and pulled you to him. You walked along side him but it was kinda hard with these god awful heels and his long strides but you did the best you could. Every so often he gave you a death stare and you hurried along next to him. 

When you got inside the building you were shocked at how nice the inside was compared to the boring outside. This place was immaculent and very stylish. The place looked like a high end disco club. It has an amazing looking bar with plush seating and the lightning was dark but enough to see where you were going. A huge dancefloor with the biggest discoball hanging from the ceiling and more random tables and seating everywhere. There seemed to be a DJ booth off to the side but at this moment there was no music playing. You were in aww of it all but keep your hand in Flip's because you noticed you were the only woman in the building and that made your anxiety start up again. 

Titus lead you and Flip over to a big table where a very well dressed gentleman was sitting. 

"Boss, this is Adam and his girl. I was telling you about them" he said.

"Ah yes the Pretty Little thing and you are right, Titus she is cute. Come over here sweetie. I won't hurt you. I promise." 

You looked at Flip and he pushed you forward and you walked over to the guy and he pulled out a seat for you and you sat next to him. 

"What's your name sweetie? I am Tony." 

You quietly said, "Isabella." 

"Isabella what an appropriate name for a beautiful woman." Tony said, "I heard from Titus that you are expecting a baby. Is that right?" His eyes moved to your abdomen.

"Yes sir" you meekly said trying your best not to show are fucking scared you were at this very moment. Knowing that Titus has said his boss like playing with pregnant women.

Tony took his attention away from you and looked at Flip, "Adam do you have the package?" he asks. Flip holds it up and one of the other men standing comes over and takes it from Flip. Tony gets up and grabs your arm and pulls you with him, "You all know what to do" he starts walking and you struggle and he backhands you, "Bitch you are coming with me." "No" you scream and try again to get away but it is useless he is strong and you are freaking out because you are pretty sure this is not gonna end well for you. 

Flip starts heading towards you and is held back by a couple of the guys. Flip knows he has to get to you quickly because he has the worst feeling in his gut that Tony was going rape you or god knows what else. He throws a punch and sure enough a fight ensues. 

Meanwhile Tony has you in a room off to the side and throws you on a bed. You fight him as best as you can, "Oh you want to fight that will make this even more fun, sweetie" he laughs at you as he takes off his jacket. Then he comes at you again and rips your shirt and you bite him and scratch him and he continues to laugh, "You are a fighter is what Titus had said and having sex with a pregnant women is the best." he smirks as he continues his assault on you. You kick and thrash about and Tony doesn't stop he seems to be getting more turned on by you fighting him. You scream, "Get the fuck off of me" as you continue to fight. Then out of nowhere you do not feel like you are being attacked and you sit up and see Flip is on top of Tony and they are fighting. Flip knocks Tony one more hard punch to the head and gets up. He comes over to you and grabs your hand, "Move" he orders and you follow him. 

When you get out to the main room you see all the guys are like bloodied and knocked out cold and look at Flip and he seems barely out of breath but he does have blood on him but other than that he seems fine. You do not question anything as you follow Flip out of the building. He stops briefly to pick up the package and the you both get of the building quickly. 

Once inside of the car, Flip starts it up and he speeds out of there as fast as he can. You two don't say anything for the entire ride back to the apartment. You are still shaking at what almost could have happened to you and thank goodness Flip saved you because that was a really scary situation. Flip is trying to wrap his mind about what could have happened to you and that he just kicked five guys asses and lived to tell about it. 

When you both got home and safely inside you literally sat on the floor in the living room and hugged yourself and cried. You were so shattered, confused and scared at the whole fucking situation. The next you felt was Flip sitting next to you and pulling you into his lap and hugging you so tightly. 

"Fuck Rooke fuck, I am so sorry I broke my promise. I did not see any of this coming. Are you ok babydoll?" Flip said continuing to just hold you as close as possible.

You just cried and literally grabbed his shirt for dear life. You felt if you let go of his shirt you would fall and not make it back to him.

You finally look at Flip and he looks at you and you grab his face and kiss him hard and start playing with the hem of his shirt and he pulls back, "(Y/N), no we are not doing this just because you are confused and high on adrenaline after what happened to you, baby. I know you are scared and I will hold you but I want the first time we make love under better circumstances."

"Flip please" you beg. 

"Not tonight Rookie but I will hold you all night." 

Flip stands up and helps you up and leads you to the the bedroom and you two kick off your shoes and Flip gets comfortable and you slide in next to him and he pulls you into his arms and you snuggle against his strong arms and he rubs circles on your back and that lulls you to sleep but before you completely fall asleep you hear Flip say, "I love you (Y/N).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we need smut now? Sure it is Friday why not! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos!!!!!!  
> You all are the best!!!

The following morning you both were woken up by knocking on the door. Flip put his fingers to your lips to silence you and motioned for you to hide in the bathroom. You did as he instructed. He crept quietly to the door and looked through the peephole and it was Ron. Flip quickly opened the door.

"Man, hey sight for sore eyes" Flip greeted him after he closed and locked the door. 

"Flip it is good seeing you too, man. Missed you around the station. Where is (Y/N)?" Ron asked looking around the apartment.

"Oh fuck I told her to hide for her safely. Hey (Y/N) you can come out the coast is clear. It is Ron" Flip hollared at you. You walked out of the bathroom and headed to where Flip and Ron were standing.

"Hey (Y/N), good to see you" Ron came over and hugged you. "It is good to see you too, Ron" you said enjoying seeing someone else you trusted. 

"Why are you here?" Flip looked at Ron with confusion and so did you. 

"Right so once you got two were inside the warehouse, we put a tracking device on the car, the Chief sent backup hidden around and bascially once you two were gone the backup team swooped in and took those motherfuckers down. They are all behind bars except for that Tony guy. He was able to make bail and is out. So I am here to take you two to an undisclosed place because you two are still not safe. So pack up and we are heading out" Ron explained. 

You felt now felt even more anxious after hearing what Ron said about Tony. You really were scared and Flip saw it in your eyes, "Hey Rookie go and start packing. I will be in there shortly." You did as he said and walked away.

Flip motioned for Ron to move away and then quietly spoke to him, "Listen I am telling you this in confidentality so please do not say anything. Tony almost raped (Y/N) so she is not in the best frame of mind when he is mentioned. I know you had to tell us but she is really scared."

"Oh fuck I had no idea that asshole tried to rape her. Oh now I really want to put his ass away for good. (Y/N) is such a sweet person and I can't start to get what happened but I will not say anything to anyone. Tell her I am sorry and I have her back always" Ron said looked towards the bedroom.

"Thanks man. Let me go and check on her" Flip said and headed towards the bedroom.

The door opened and Flip walked in, "Hey Rookie" he moved closer to you as you were putting your clothes in a suitcase. You turned to look up at Flip, "You told Ron about...." you did not finish and Flip pulled you into a hug, "Yes and he is pissed."

You took a breath still leaning against Flip and looked up at him and he leaned down and kiss you. He pulled back and something hit you, "Hey Flip I remember something to said to me last night before I went to bed. Did you tell me you loved me? Or did I imagine that?" Flip looked down at you, "Maybe you imagined it or maybe I did say it." You gently pushed him away, "Really you want me to think I am going crazy after all the fuck I have been through. You are a fuc....." but before you could finish he pulled you back to him and kissed you even harder than before and then started nibbling your neck and he groaned, "Sweetheart, I did say I loved you and I do. I am sorry you are not going crazy. I just wanted to tease you and I know that was not right on my part. God, I want you so bad but we have to move. And I want and need you to be safe always." Flip pulled back and swatted your ass, "Hey dumbass seriously?" you said trying to be mad at him but you couldn't. You two continued packing and when you were done and had checked everywhere to make sure it was cleared of all your belongings. Ron took your suitcases and boxes and got them all packed up in the van. He said he would wait in the van while you two finished checking to make sure everything was out.

Flip had his arm around your waist, "Well Rookie you did a great job with what we had to do. I know you endured a lot of crap but I am seriously proud of you and how you held it all together. If I had been in your place, I am not sure I could have done such a good job."

"Thank you Flip, it was hard and I knew it was not going to be easy but it means a lot knowing you are proud of me" you look up at Flip and he leans down and kisses you one more quick time. 

"Time to go Rookie" Flip says opening the door and you walk out and Flip follows as he shuts the door. You two are almost at the van when you hear gun shots. Luckily Flip gets the door open and literally grabs you and pushes you inside and he pulls his gun and shoots back, "Flip get in now" you cry, "Ron get her out of here now. I will try and cover you guys." "No Flip no please! I love you too" you beg him. He looks at you and then slams the door and Ron pulls away and you scream, "Noooooo Flip" and then bust out crying. 

Ron pulls out a walkie when he feels he is in a safe spot to park, "Hey I need backup. Zimmerman is in a shootout with the bad guys. Yes asap. I have her safe but she needs to be at the Safe House asap. Right got ok" Ron looks at you, "Hey Flip is a good shot he will be fine, (Y/N) ok?" You shake your head and start crying again. Ron pats your shoulder. "Backup is on the way for him. We just need to sit tight for a moment and then I getting you to the safehouse." 

Sure enough the backup show up and Ron tells you to stay in the van and he needs to talk to the guys and then you two will head out. All you can do is say, "Ok" to Ron. You cover your face with your hands and tell yourself, 'He will be fine and come back to you safe.' 

A short bit later Ron climbs back into the van and starts it up. "They are going to help Flip ok now let us get you to the safe house." And off you go.

**********************

Ron got you to the safe house with no problems. Both yours and Flip's bags are brought inside and Ron had left to get you something to eat. You were going through your bags when you realized that you had grabbed and packed one of Flip's flannel shirts in your bag. You put it on and it smelled just like him and that made you feel better. But you still had not heard if he was hurt or in trouble or any news. You were in the edge of your seat with worry. You realized you loved him when you had to leave him behind and that scared you more than anything. There were other things that made you fall for him. Like how he held you at night and his kisses made you feel like you were floating on air. His smile when he looked at you just because and all his fucking teasing made you crazy but that was the best. Right now all you wanted to do was just hold his hand. That was all you cared about right this moment and to see his smile. 

You were in your own little world when the door opened and Ron walked in with food, "Hey I hope you like Chinese because that was the only thing I could easily find." 

"I love Chinese, Ron and I am starving" you walked over to where he is setting out the food and you grab some plates and glasses of water. You two sit together and eat. 

"Hey Ron did you hear anything while you were out about Flip?" you asked worring your lip. 

"Sorry (Y/N), I did not but hopefully soon we will hear something." 

You nod and continue to eat while listening to Ron talk about random things that had happened while you were undercover with Flip. After you both eat you clean up together and then you look over at Ron, "Hey I am tired do you mind if I just go to sleep?" "Nah I get it. I am staying with you until we know what is going on. Do you mind if I watch tv?"  
"Sure that is fine." "Get some rest and if I hear anything do you mind if I wake you up?" "Yes please" you say and Ron nods and you walk back to the bedroom and lay down.

****************************

You feel someone shaking you and your open your eyes and see Ron. "Hey...hey (Y/N)" "Yeah" you say looking over at the clock and it is two o'clock in the morning. "Flip is on his way here now. He was shot but it just graze his shoulder so he was at the hospital briefly but they are bringing him here and I know you wanted to know" Ron explained.  
Now that you were more awake you thanked Ron and then got up and headed into the bathroom. 

Ron went back out to give you some privacy. When you got out you heard voices in the other room. You walked out and there was Flip and you ran straight to him and he grabbed you and pulled you close, "Rookie hey" he said looking at you. Your eyes were red from all the crying but you were so relieved the he was there that you started crying again and he held you close. 

"Hey Ron do you mind we are gonna go and talk" Flip said and Ron nodded, "Sure no problem I am gonna be outside in the van" he nodded at you and Flip and then left. You took Flip's hand and walked back to the bedroom. 

When you got in there Flip shut the door and cupped your face and kissed you like it was his dying breath. You kissed him back but then pulled back, "You jerk, I thought I would never see you again. Fuck I am so mad at you. How could you?" you moved away from him with more tears threatening to spill. You were livid, "I fucking can not believe you did what you did! I.........I.............ugh I am so furious" you turn to look at Flip. "I did what I did to protect you" Flip said. "I needed you with me not out there possibly getting killed and never seeing you again. I fucking love you and needed you and you go and fucking get shot" you go to him and try to hit him but he grabs your arm and stares at you with darken eyes. He grabs your other arm and pulls you to him and before you know it, it is a flurry of the clothes being thrown around and he has you both on the bed instantly. He is kissing you passionately and hands are touching each other and legs are tangled. Flip has his hand down between your thighs and touching you and preparing you somewhat and then he takes you for the first time and you cry at how big he is and he forgot and then takes it easy but you bite down on his shoulder and he groans but it does not stop him thrusting hard and you cry at the pleasure coursing through your body, "Flip oh god.......yes......ah......." is about all you can say when you feel the most intense orgasm hit you. Flip feels how tight and wet you are and how your pussy is squeezing him so tightly that he does not last much longer and empties his seed into your womb, "Fuck, fuck fuck!" 

You collaspe together in a tangle of limbs. You put your arms around Flip's shoulders just to anchor yourself and what just happened. Flip moves to look at you, "Hey I do not know what came over me. Are you ok, Rookie?" He looks worried. You kiss him, "I am good" he smiles at you and you move one of your hands over your face and he pulls it away. "Why are you hiding your face, Rookie?" You blush because you felt a bit awkward, "I......I don't know. I feel werid."

Flip moves out of you and you feel sore and sticky. Flip knows this was not how he had wanted this special moment to go but it did and you did not tell him to stop. 

"Hey let me run a bath for you. Hopefully it will help you relax" Flip gets up and walks into the bathroom. You sit up on the bed and cover yourself with a sheet. 

A few moments later Flip walks out, "Go and relax, Rookie. I will give you a bit of alone time" he leans down to give you a kiss and then grabs some clothes and leaves. You get up and walk into the bathroom and before you get in the tub you need to go to the bathroom and wash your hands and then slide into the tub. The water is hot but not scalding and it seems to relax you where you need it. You still feel a bit uncomfortable so you close your eyes and try and think about nothing and that does the trick. 

Flip heads outside to find Ron, who is sitting in the van. Flip opens the door and startles Ron, "Hey sorry didn't mean to surprise you" Flip says getting settled in the seat.

"What's up?" Ron asks.

"Just giving (Y/N) some time alone. After we talked" Flip casually says lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag.

"Talk sure ok whatever you want to call it man" Ron snickers and Flip gives him the look and then turns to look out the window, "Yeah Flip I have known the look of a guy who got some and you look a little like your talk went well. Did you even look in the mirror before you came out here?" 

"Fuck whatever fuck" Flip moves the rearview mirror to look at himself. His hair is diaster and he shirt is not completly button and there are marks on his neck thanks to you. He puts the mirror back in place, "Fine you know what happened but I am not saying anything else but she needed some time alone" and as Ron knew that was the end of the conversation so he just nodded. 

************************** 

After a while the water started running cold so you got out and Flip had nicely left a towel out for you. You took it and dried yourself and then went into the room and found some clean clothes and went back to Flip's bag and grabbed another one of his flannels because you felt closer when you wore of one is shirts and you wanted something baggy against you right now. After you were comfy you got your book and went to the living room and sat down on the sofa and started to read. You had an idea where Flip might have gone but was going to let him be for now. He had told you to relax and that is what you did. 

You were really engrossed in your book and did not notice Flip come back inside until you felt your legs being moved and then he settled them on his lap. 

"Hey" he says looking at you.

"Hey" you say putting your book down on your stomach, "What's up?"

"(Y/N) I want you to know that was not my plan for how I wanted your first time to be at any rate. I wanted it to be special and I don't know but I can't change it now." 

You get up and set your book down and then move over to straddle Flip's lap, "Hey I am not the type of girl who needs rose petals and candles and romantic settings. All I want was it to be with you and it was not exactly what I thought it would be but it was pretty amazing. And that is all that matters to me" and then you put your arms around his shoulders and kiss him. He looks at you, "You seem to have a thing for my shirts" he notices and you giggle, "They are comfy and they smell like you. Do you care if I steal them?"  
"You look beautiful in them and I want you always to wear them. They suit you" he smiles at you and then pulls you in for another intense kiss. 

"Hey Detective"

"Yes Rookie" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Rookie" as Flip pulls you close to him and you snuggle against him feeling safe and happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and tiny bits of smut sprinkled in because reader is nervous and Flip has the cure!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You and Flip were stuck in the safehouse after everything that had happened. Flip wanted to always have eyes on you no matter what after what happened. You told him you doubted anyone would get to you in the safehouse but part of you really liked how he was so protective of you. Your own private bodyguard and constant companion. 

So when it was time to give your statements to the lawyers, Flip was not happy that you had to be separated from him.

"I need to be with her because I trust no one around her right now. She needs to be safe after what that asshole did to her" Flip insisted to the Chief.

"Flip, you know we can not have her statement influenced by you and hers inflenced by you nearby. You both have to be seperate for accuracy and for legality. So she has to be alone when she gives it. Luckily you both can have it recorded and not have to be in person to do it. Now if you want I can put Ron in there with her if that would make you feel any better. Obviously since he was not on the case that could be allowed. Would that work for you?" the Chief asked.

"Yes, if Ron is with her that would be fine with me. And he can not leave her side until she is back with me" Flip stated matter of factly. 

"Fine then Ron will be with (Y/N) when she gives her statement."

Flip felt better knowing that when you were giving your statement at least Ron would be with you and he trusted Ron not to let anyone near you unless it was him until those horrible people were put away for good. 

Flip went to find you after he talked to the chief. You had just gotten out of the shower when Flip walked into the bedroom. 

"I like this look on you" Flip said coming up to you and tugging at your towel and it fell at your feet. Flip's eyes darkened and he pulled you to him, "God you are beautiful" as he leaned down to kiss you and then moved his lips to your neck. You pushed against him, "Flip come on not now. We both have to go and give statements so I need to get dressed." "We have time" he said as he continued his assualt on neck and collarbone. You shivered because you were naked and Flip noticed, "I can warm you up" he winked but you pushed him away and grabbed your bra and panties and put them on first. "No I need to finish getting dressed because we have to give our statements. Now let me go." You walked away and got your jeans on and found one of Flip's flannels to put on over your t-shirts. Flip smiled when he saw that you had his flannel on over your shirt, "Fuck baby you look beautiful with my clothes on. Gawd why do you do this to me." he growled and grabbed you to him again. You giggled when he started nibbling and sucking your neck and the tender flesh under your ear. You slid your arms around his shoulders and leaned into him and sighed. You felt a fire burning inside of you with all his touches and kisses, "Flip....oh.......goodness........yes......" you moaned and your pussy was clenching at nothing and you needed to be touched so you moved your hand down and slid it inside your panties and Flip noticed, "Babydoll, let me take care of you" he pushed your hand away and slid his hand to where yours had been and slide a couple of his thick fingers just where you needed it and let his thumb play with your clit. You came right on the spot, "Flip oh yes yes God yes". It was all you needed at that moment and Flip made you feel perfect. He brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked them. "Angel you taste like heaven" he smiled and then kissed you so you ended up tasting yourself. "Is my babydoll feeling good now? And ready to kick some statement ass!" "Oh Flip you are to much but yes I am going to kick some serious ass thanks to you!" 

*****************************

Like the Chief had promised Ron was with you during your statement. He sat off to the side but had his eyes on you the whole time. You appreciate that Flip really wanted you safe and for nothing to happen to you. It felt nice knowing that both Flip and Ron had your back through all this stuff. You answered the quesions with truthfully and honestly. It was intimidating but you were determine to do the right thing and get the facts out correctly.

When you were done and the everyone was satisfied with your statement you and Ron headed out of the room and then Flip went in and he just nodded at the two of you as he headed inside. 

"So now what?" you asked not sure what would happen now. The Chief looked at you, "You did great, (Y/N) but you and Flip still have to stay in the safehouse until everything is done." You listened and took a breath.

You and Ron sat outside while Flip had his turn. At one point you felt nauseous and ran toward the bathroom and Ron followed you, He stayed outside the door while you were inside throwing up. You got up and washed your face off and took a breath and then walked out.

"Are you ok (Y/N)" Ron asked. 

"I am stressed and nervous about this whole freaking thing. That is all." 

"Yeah I know the feeling. Being on edge all the time and not wanting to mess up. I hear ya. It is not easy. You feel a bit better now?" Ron said looking at you.

"Yeah I just wish the nervousness would go away and being on edge. Ugh I can't wait to be back to me and my boring life" you joked and then you heard someone clear their throat behind you. You and Ron turn around and Flip is standing there, "Hey (Y/N) can I talk to you for a moment." "Sure" you say following Flip away from Ron and into another room and you step inside and then Flip shuts the door and turns to look at you.

"What did you mean when you said you wanted to go back to being you? Am I am not part of you once this is done?" Flip asked looking confused and backing you into the corner of the room. He caged you in and was using his full height to intimidate you. 

"What?" you looked at him confused.

"I heard you tell Ron once this was done you could not wait to go back and be you and your boring life? Am I not a part of that? Fuck, I thought we had something and I don't want to lose you?" 

"We do have something and I want you in my life. While you were giving your statement I had to throw up because I am so fucking stressed about everything and just want not to be stressed and worried that was what I meant. I do love you, Flip and want you in my life." You look up at him and put your hand on his chest. He puts his hand over yours.

"Good because I can't think not having you by my side and you stole my heart too" Flip says leaning down and kissing you. 

"Now that we cleared that up. Can we get some food because I am starving. Please" you ask sweetly and Flip takes your hand and you follow him out of the room and you guys find Ron.

"The lady wants food so shall we go and feed her" Flip jokes. "Sure we can grab something and then head back to the safehouse." Ron says as you all head out. 

You look down at you hand being held by Flip's and smile knowing that Flip is going to be with you no through it all and that makes your heart happy. 

Flip looks at you, "You good Rookie?" 

"Just a little chilly."

Flip whispers in your ear, "I will warm you up later like I promised." You get excited shivers at what Flip has in mind for later. He winks at you as you all get into the van.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need Flip smut right!!!!!! 
> 
> And what did I write??? 
> 
> I am a BAD BAD BAD girl !!!!!!!

That evening after you guys had eaten and Ron left you two alone at the Safe House you went and collapsed on the sofa and Flip did the same next to you. 

"Since we christianed the bedroom what do you say we try a new piece of furniture?" Flip suggests as he leans over you and you end up on your back with Flip staring down at you.

"Really on the sofa so romantic, not" you state but are quieted quickly when Flip's lips were instantly on yours. You try and say something but he takes that as to deepen the kiss with tongues fighting for dominance. You slide your arms around his broad shoulders and one ends up in his hair and his hands work on pulling off your shirt and jeans. 

"I want you naked babydoll" Flip moaned at how much he needed to touch you. You helped him get you naked and once his goal was accomplished he grinned, "Fuck Rookie you are gorgeous." And then he leaned down and started kissing all over your body. His lips and hands were touching you and leaving love marks all over you, "Ah.....oh Flip....holy....wow" were the only things that came out of your mouth because then he was between your thighs and he gave you a quick nip of your clit and then dove into your pussy and was giving you kisses and licks and you felt sparks in your lower abdomen. "Fuck............fuck.........fu........." were the incoherant things coming out of your mouth when Flip then slippped in one finger into you and thrust it a few times before adding a second and you really were going incoherant because he added a third and you lost it when he curled his fingers to the front of your pussy and it hit that special spot and you came with a shout, "Holy fuck!" and Flip licked and sucked on your come spilling out of you. 

Flip moved back up your body and looked at you. Your eyes were glazed over from post orgasm and he quickly took off his shirt and was bare from the waist up and then he leaned back down on top of you and kissed you with his hands roaming over you again.

"Flip you need to be more naked or this is not fair" as you started undoing his belt. When his belt was off he knelt up for a second and a thought ran through his mind but then he thought you probably were not ready for something that kinky but then again he would have more control and it would be hot. 

"Hey (Y/N) do you trust me?" he asked and you looked at the belt and then at Flip and raised your eyebrow at him, "Not sure I do. It is a toss up sometimes I do but sometimes I want to throw you off a cliff. Are you going to hurt me?" 

"Fuck no I would never ever hurt you but you will not have control. I will only so do you trust me?" 

"Fine I trust you but if I say no then you have to stop?"

"Absolutely Rookie" then Flip took both of your hands and put them above your head and took the belt and bound your hands above your head with the belt. He smiled at his handy work and then stood up and shucked off his jeans and boxers shorts and his proud cock sprang up and hit his stomach leaking precum. He moved back down and let his fingers play again with your pussy to get you wet again and when he got you going again he slicked up his cock with your wetness. 

You were squirming at that you could not touch Flip and that he was doing things that were burning sparks in your body and he knew it was bugging you, "I am gonna make you feel so good sweetheart so stop struggling and you said you trusted me and I promise all I am going to do is make you feel amazing." And with that he slid his hard cock into your wanting pussy. 

"Fuck damn you are fucking tight and so wet and all for me" Flip then bottomed out and leaned down to kiss you again. You shifted your hips and Flip took that to start thrusting in and out of you. He also lifted one of your legs to hook it around his hips to give him a new angle to thrust into you. You groaned at the how talented Flip was at giving you pleasure and making it fun. You could needed to touch your clit but could not with your hands bound by Flip's belt so you attempted to try and get some attention to your clit but could not so you asked, "Flip please I need you to touch me." He started touching around your clit to tease you a bit while he continued to thrust hard and when he was ready he carassed your clit and you came for the second he gave it attention. 

"Oh yes yes yes" you screamed as your orgasm hit you powerfully and you felt it all over you body. Flip continued to thrust a bit more and then his thrusts became sloppy and then he came painting your insides white with his seed into your sopping wet pussy.

Flip collaspsed on top of you, "Rookie, fuck you don't realize how amazing we are together but fuck this is the best I have had in a long ass time" then he he unhooked the belt off of your wrists and you pulled your arms down to your chest and shook them out. Flip sat up and pulled you into his lap and help massage out your arms and hands. 

"Well that was different" you said once you were snuggled up next to Flip's chest. 

"See I did not hurt you? Am I becoming more trustworthy, Rookie?" 

"Maybe Detective just maybe?" you giggled when he nibbled against the tender skin of your neck. His goatee sending new exciting sensations through you again as his hands wandered around your still naked form.

You let your hands wander over his body and his breath hitched slightly when your fingers gently touch his nipple, "Rookie, don't start something you can not finish" he looked at you with darken eyes. And you batted your eyes, "Is the big bad Detective being seduced by sweet innocent me." As you continued with your hands on his body then you moved off his lap and to the side of him and let your hands wander to his half hard cock and touched it. Flip let out a another groan and you looked up at him with the sweetest innocent face he just about came on the spot. "Fuck Rookie.....Fu......" but before he could finish you had your mouth on him and he closed his eyes and tried not to buck up into your mouth. You were not sure you could take it all but you got the head in and licked up and down a bit and let you hand grip the rest of him and did the best you could since he was huge and you were not as experienced as some of the women he had been with but he seemed happy and he wanted you happy and you wanted the same for Flip. You sucked as best as you could and Flip finally pulled you off of him. "Rookie, come here" he manhandled you so that he could line himself up with your pussy and then you sank down onto him. He helped you ride him, "Flip oh god oh wow" the new position that Flip had you was different and Flip was already so far gone that he came again quickly but did not want to leave you unsatisfied so he held you staying inside of you and laid you back on the sofa and thrust hard into you then reached to where you two were connect and touched your clit a few times and you lost it and clenched hard against his cock as you came again. 

"You ok Rookie?" Flip asked looking at you in your blissed out state. 

"Damn Flip just damn!" you laughed and he moved out of you, "I guess you are good then" Flip noticed as you blushed at how he was looking at you. 

*************************************

Later on Flip had run a bath for the two of you to relax in after all the shenanigans. 

You had your back to his chest as you relax in the tub. Your head was leaning against his shoulder and you were holding one of his hands in yours and just absentmindedly tracing the lines on his hand. 

"Hey you ok babydoll? You seem quiet." 

"Yeah just tired." 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah I am good" he said as he let his other hand move across your stomach to hold you close. He pressed a gentle kiss to your temple. You sighed and felt very content beng with Flip like this was perfect. 

Something then hit you, "Hey Flip?"

"What Rookie?" 

"Do you think that Tony will get sent away to prison after all this?" 

"I hope so. Are you worried about seeing him again?"

"Yeah I kinda scared."

"I told you I will protect you with my life and I do not want you to ever be scared or worried. I got you always." 

"Thank you Flip."

He turned you to face him and kissed you, "I love you Rookie."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not planned for part of this situation to happen but it did so please be understanding. 
> 
> Conflict conflict conflict

You had been sleeping a lot and not really feeling up to eating that much. That worried Flip because you needed to eat but every time he made something you felt nauseated and would rather take a nap. 

"You need food (Y/N). It is not good to starve yourself. I know you are stressed but come on for me please" Flip pleaded as he put a bowl of soup and crackers on the bedside table.

"Flip ugh no. I am not hungry anyway. I just want to sleep" you say rolling over onto your side away from Flip. 

"I am not leaving here until you eat. If I have to I will force you to eat!" he was getting upset. 

You moved and sat up, "Fuck you and don't treat me like a kid. I am not hungry and I do not want to eat!" you shout at him. 

"Fine then I am calling the chief and they will send you to the hospital and you will have to eat then. Or at least see why you are not eating because I can't stand watching you be like this. It hurts me seeing you not being you" Flip shouts back and gets up and walks away. You lay back down and go to sleep. 

********************************

You were being jostled awake, "(Y/N) wake up. Wake up." You turned to see who was shaking you and there was Katie. 

"OMG Katie what's going on? Why are you here?" you looked around in confusion.

"Flip is freaking worried to death about you and so he called the chief and he sent me here and you are going to the hospital" Katie explained.

"I am fine just not hungry. Why does Flip not get that food is not appealing to me now and am stressed out. Nothing else" you reply. 

"(Y/N), girl to girl here, have you slept with Flip?" 

"Why does that have anything to do with me not eating? Nothing, I am stressed. Why does this have anything to do with me having sex with Flip?" 

"(Y/N) you are not stupid and you know consequences of sex. Babies can happen if you are careful and did not use protection. So we are getting you check out so take a shower and get dressed" Katie ordered and pushed you off of the bed. You did what she said but not with a good attitude. 

While in the shower you thoughts went wild as to having a baby. You also had a secret that you were keeping from everyone and that made you think that being pregnant might or might not be your problem. It was not want you really thought about at this point in your life. Did Flip even have any idea of having a kid at this time? Was this something he wanted? You shook you head of these ridculous thoughts and finished getting ready. Plus Katie kept yelling at you to move your ass. 

You walked out of the bedroom dressed and looking at Katie and Flip, "Ok are you two happy. I am dressed and going under duress. I am not happy with either of you and am sure when the doctor sees me that I am just stressed out." 

"Sweetheart, we are not doing this to make you mad at us but we both are worried. Not eating and sleeping a lot is not good. I know you are under stress and you have had a lot of shit happen to you but something else is going on and I am really scared for you, babydoll. I love you and need you to be healthy" Flip said as he pulled you into a hug. 

You pulled away from Flip not acknowledging anything he said because you were so irratated that he had gone through with his threat to get you to the hospital. You followed Katie out the door and did not look back at Flip. 

************************************************

At the hospital you had bodyguards and Katie was always by your side while the doctor examined you. You really hated everyone and just wanted to go back to sleep. As you and Katie were waiting for the doctor to come back with test results Katie looked over at you. "You know you were really rude to Flip when we left. How could you when he is so freaking worried about you. That man is so enamored with you it is obnoxious and I wish I had someone be so in love with me to make sure I was fine. You better apoligize profusely when you get back" Katie scolded you. 

"I know and I feel horrible now. But Katie you have no idea all the fucking shit I had to deal with while being undercover. I mean it was scary. I was almost raped by some awful man and Flip had to be horrible to me as his alter ego. I was scared to death the entire time. It has done some bad things to me and I do not like it. The only positive was the fact that I have truly and completely fallen in love with Flip. He has been wonderful, supportive, sweet and loving at together. Yes, to answer your question I did sleep with Flip several times. He really made me feel good and told me how much he loved me too. It was magical and I am lucky" you explained and Katie came over and gave you a hug.

"I had no idea, (Y/N) all the shit you had to deal with but hey I am here for you and you know that Flip loves you more than his cigarettes" Katie said to try and lighten the mood.

You laughed at that comment and then the doctor came in. "Hello again, I have the results." She walked over and sat down on a chair near you.

You took a breath and waited to hear what she had to say. 

"(Y/N) you are pregnant." 

You looked at her with wide eyes. "Doctor that is....what? I am?" 

"Why do you say that?" the doctor says looking back at the test results.

"I have not talked about what happened to me as a teenager. I was in a car accident and had to have surgery and lost one of my ovaries and fallopian tubes. So after that the doctor told me I would have a hard time conceiving. So I am just in shock that I did conceive at all and why now. Just surprised because I never thought I would have children. I accepted it and hoped that if I ever met someone they would understand my situation but I guess now I am getting my miracle baby." you explained to the doctor and Katie.

"You are and would you like to see what we can find on the baby monitor?" the doctor asks and you nod yes and she sets it up. 

Katie comes over and holds your hand after you lifted your shirt and then the goo is put on your abdomen and then poof up on the screen is your womb. 

"See this little mass of cells that is your baby" that doctor notes. Then she moves it around. "Ah yes I see what you mean just the one ovary there and the other is missing. I am happy that you were able to conceive even though they said you might not be able to. I will just say we will need to keep an eye on your and have you checked out every so often since you have this special situation but I bet as long as you start eating and being a bit active some, everything will be fine. Any questions?" the doctor said cleaning off your stomach and writing stuff down in your chart.

"Not now but I will try and eat and get myself together because I really had no idea I would be in this situation" you say smiling at the doctor. 

As you and Katie leave the room you run straight into someone. They grab your arm and you look up and it is Flip, "Hey what are you doing here?" you asked thinking he had stayed at the safe house.

"You were taking a long time and I got worried so I got Ron to get me here to see what was going on." 

The doctor walks out and you turn to her and ask, "Is there somewhere I can talk in private with my boyfriend?" 

"You can use my office. Come with me" she says and you follow her down the hallway. She opens the door and you two go inside. 

"Thank you" you say and she smiles and shuts the door. Flip is sitting on the edge of the desk with his arms folded in front of him, "What's going on sweetheart?" he looks so confused.

"First off let me apologize for how I acted when I left the safe house earlier. You were so worried about me and I was such a bitch but I was mad. I did not think anything was wrong with me and that I just stressed to the max with all this crap I am dealing with and being with you is wonderful and scary. I am so all over with my emotions and I did not know how to express myself and I really was not feeling that great. Will you accept my apology?" 

Flip reaches out his hand and you take it and he pulls you into his arms, "I accept it and I know you are having a hard time with all this and it is not even in your job description to do all this undercover work. You did amazing and I know it is hard to being stuck together in the safe house but hopefully soon we can be free of that place and be ourselves again. Now what did the doctor say is going on with you? You really got me worried here babydoll." 

You move away from Flip and start wandering as much as you can in the tiny office and look out the window and blow out a breath, "Here goes and this is something I have not told many people because I truly never thought this situation would ever in a million years happen to me. So when I was a teenager, I was in a car accident and had to have surgery." You turn to look at Flip at his point and he is watching you closely and you continue looking at your hands because you feel unsure of how Flip is going to react to the rest of your story but you continue, "I had to have one of my ovaries removed as well as a fallopian tubes removed and was told after the fact that I would have a hard time conceiving a baby. So I never really thought that anything would ever be a problem for me and yet surprise I am miraculously pregnant thanks to you. What are you thinking now? Have a scared you to run for the hills and far far away from me?" You wait for some sort of reaction from Flip. He sits very still like he is trying to comprehend everything you just said to him.

"Wow that is a lot to process right now" he says still thinking about everything you just said to him.

"I figured it was a lot that is why I wanted to tell you in private. I know you need time to figure this all out what are you thinking? I do not want to pressure you into anything but when you want to talk we can. Maybe I can stay with Katie so you can have time to think" you suggest knowing if you had been in his shoes you might need to be alone to process all that has come out.

"No, I don't want you out of my sight. We need to be together at the safe house but I do need time to think about everything" Flip says putting a hand through his hair. 

"Sure I get it. No problem."

"I will stay on the sofa tonight and you can have the bed" Flip says as he gets up and heads towards the door. He opens it and allows you out first and he follows behind. 

You guys find Katie and Ron and you grab Katie's hand and walk ahead of the men and whisper, "I told him but I am not sure it went well and I do not think he is happy. Just keep this to yourself and keep me from not completely losing it please" you beg. She puts her arm around your shoulders and you smile gratefully to her, "(Y/N) you are my girl and I am here for you" she whispers back. 

Flip watches the exchange between the two of you and feels a bit guilty but shakes it off and needs to clear his head. 

The ride back to the safe house is silent and you feel that is the best. You are sitting next to Flip but you do not even feel the need to grab his hand like you usually do. You don't know why but holding his hand always seem to relax you but not this time. You look at Flip and he is staring out the window on his side and you look down at your hands in your lap and realize it is going to be a long night alone with Flip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason I have tags for this story. Attempted assualt in this chapter again attempted only.

That evening you forced yourself to eat a little something and the doctor had not been able to give you anything to take because of your pregnancy. You and Flip did not even talk unless it was to ask to pass something to each other. When you were done you cleaned up the put things away and Flip walked over to the sofa and turned on a baseball game. Once you were done you walked back to the bedroom and as you passed Flip you looked over at him, "Hey goodnight."

As you started towards the bedroom you heard, "Hey can you toss me a pillow and a blanket please?" When you got in the bedroom you grabbed a pillow and a blanket and brought it out to him. "Here you go Master. Anything else?'" you snarkily asked and then walked away. But before you got to the door of the bedroom Flip was literally in front of you staring down at you, "Why the attitude (Y/N)? I told you I need space." "I don't know, sorry" you mutter as you walk around him. He stares at you for a moment and then goes back to watching his game.

You decide a shower sounds like something you need so you head into the bathroom and strip down and turn on the shower and let the water attempt to relax you. You close your eyes and enjoy how the water is falling all around you and minding your own business when you feel a hand grab your arm and you open your eyes and you scream, "Flip help me please no get away from me!" But it it useless Tony has you and pulls you out of the shower and smirks, "Your boyfriend is incapacitated and can't help you now. You will now come with me and be my whore and work for me." he cackles. You continue to try and fight him but his grip is strong, "How the fuck did you get in here?" "Pretty little thing you do not want to know" He drags you out into the bedroom and throws you on the bed. Now you are really freaked out because you are naked and this guy seems to want one thing and one thing only. But you are pretty strong and for the sake of your unborn child you will fight tooth and nail not to be hurt by this asshole. As he is attempting take off his belt you are ready to fight when out of no where Tony falls to the floor and you look up and see Ron standing there with something that he knocked Tony out cold. 

"Hey (Y/N) you ok?" Ron asks handing you a blanket to cover yourself. 

"Yeah I am fine. Where's Flip?" you asked getting off the bed and keeping the blanket around you to go and find Flip. 

When you get out to the living area you see Flip tied to a chair struggling. He sees you with pleading eyes and you take the strip of cloth out of his mouth, "Fuck babydoll are you ok? I hear you screaming and I hated not being able to save you. Are you hurt? The baby?" 

"I am fine he just squeezed my arm a bit and threw me on the bed but I will be fine." you continue untying Flip and when he is freed he stands up and pulls you into a hug. He just holds you and does not make an attempt to move just standing there holding you was all he needed. 

A few moments later Ron walks out with Tony handcuffed, "Hey (Y/N) and Flip I will be right back. Just taking the trash out" then he roughly pulls Tony out of the safe house. You two watch as they leave, "Can we sit down?" Flip leads you over to the sofa and Flip settles down and pull you into his lap and just holds you against him. 

You turn to look at Flip, "What the fuck happened?" 

"I was watching TV and the next thing I know Tony must have knocked me out and tied me to the chair. I came to when you started screaming for me. I never felt more helpless in my life and to think if Ron had not somehow figured out what was going on, I can not think of what could have happened to you. Fuck Rookie I am not doing my fucking job and keeping my promise to protect you and I hate that. Fuck I......I........." before Flip could finish you silenced him with a kiss.

You two pull apart when you hear Ron clear his throat, "Sorry for interrupting. Are you ok (Y/N)? I am sure the chief will need to see you two about this situation. He is on his way over now just to give you the heads up." 

"I am going to get dressed before he gets here" you say standing up and heading back to the bedroom. Flip follows behind you when you turn to close the door, "I am not letting you out of my sight." "I think I can get dressed by myself and do not need you on top of me." Flip just stands there and crosses his arms and waits. You give up and go and get dressed. "OK bodyguard I am dressed and and no one kidnapped me. Are you happy?" you said poking his chest and he let you pass out the door but was right on your heels. 

When you two got back out to the living area the Chief was talking with Ron, "Aha there you are so tell me what happened. Flip you start." The chief sat down and you and Flip sat next to each other on the sofa.

Flip explained how he had been knocked out by Tony and then tied to the chair, "And the next thing I heard was (Y/N) screaming for her life and I could not help her."

"Ok Flip, now (Y/N) what happened to you?" 

"I was in the shower and felt a hand grab me and it was Tony and I like Flip said started screaming. Tony pulled me out of the shower and dragged me to the bedroom and threw me on the bed and was about to attack me when the next thing I know Tony is falling down and Ron was there saving me." 

"OK well now that I have your statements. I think I am going to have to put you two into another level of safe house" Chief states.

"What do you mean?" Flip questions having a strange feeling things are really never going to be the same for you and him again.

Chief looks at the both of you and simply says, "Witness Protection and having to change your identites forever." 

You look at the Chief and Flip and start feeling unsteady and start to fall and Flip catches you as you faint.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the weekend why yes it is so what do we need smut? Sure why not because we LOVE Flip and we need it because I am thirsty and thought it was needed. Oh what fun have I gotten myself into!?!?!?!?!? 
> 
> If anyone is still reading thank you so much!!!! 
> 
> You guys rock and sending love to you all!!!!!!!! Hugs too
> 
> This chapter kicked my ass but I decided to kick back and won!!!!!!!!!!! LOL

Flip carries you back to the bedroom after Ron and the Chief leave. The Chief makes sure that the safe house is secure and Ron says he will stay around outside with the other guards watching the house until the new plans are all settled for you and Flip to move to your new secure situation.

**********************************

You come to realizing you are in bed and Flip is laying next to you watching you intently with you snuggled next to his large frame. 

"Hi Rookie, you scared the fuck out of me! Now that I am seeing your beautiful eyes I am better. How are you feeling Rookie?" Flip looking relieved as he touches your cheek.

"Exhausted and confused" you whisper as you snuggle closer to him. 

He holds you and rubs your back, "I know it is overwhelming and I know you don't need more stress put on you especially with the baby." 

"Flip, I know you don't want to talk about the baby and you have your reasons but I am keeping it because I never thought in a million years I could have a baby. I got jealous of my friends who were having babies and of course getting married. I knew that if I ever did find someone, that I hoped they would understand what happened to me and would accept me as the way I am. I know most guys want to marry and have kids and some do not which is fine. But I want my baby since it might be the only one I will be able to have and I will let you make your decision on your own. I do not want to pressure you into anything but I want you to know my decision" you spell out for Flip so he knows where you stand on the subject.

"(Y/N), that first night we had made love, we both were high on adrenaline after our fight but that does not mean I should have been more responsible and I was not. I should have protected you and I am sorry. I still do not know what I my thoughts are on the baby. I wish I could give you an answer but right now but I can't. I love you and I know that does not help with anything but now we also need to realize both of our lives will be changing in many different ways with having to become new people. I am so sorry for bringing you into this whole mess. I had no idea it was going to be this intense and complicated. I need we both need to wrap our thoughts about what is going to happen next with everything" Flip said still watching you cupping your cheek in his big hand.

You understood all that Flip said and sat up, " I understand Flip and respect you for your decisions. It just hit me that I will be me but not me when I have my baby. My baby will never know the real me. My baby will know me his or her real mom but I will be someone else when I give birth and I can't do that. I can't.............Fuck.........Fuck you. This is so unfair and scared out of my mind" you just start crying and Flip sits up and tries to hold you but you push him away. "Fuck you Flip. Why? Why?" you scream and can't seem to calm down you are so frustrated with the whole situation that when Flip reaches for you a second time you give in and let him hold you. He just whispers, "You are stronger than you know and I am just in awe of everything you have been through. I love you so much" and rubs your back as you cry holding onto his shirt like it is your lifeline.

You are so exhausted that you finally fall asleep in Flip's arms and he gets you settled in bed. He knows all of this is overwhelming for you and that you need less stress if at all possible. He gets comfortable next to you and watches you sleep and then he too falls asleep holding you close.

**********************************

The next few days are a whirlwind of packing again, paperwork, moving to someplace a long distance away. You and Flip were on a private airplane, taking you goodness knows where and it was scary. You were thinking of your old life and how it had been simple and boring and now here you were with Flip and a new life and a baby that you still were trying to comprend was growing inside of you. Luckily during all this time you had been able to have a doctor check on your baby and tell you things were looking good. Flip was still not ready to talk about what his decision and were giving him time to figure out what he decided. You loved Flip more than anything and for giving you this miracle even if he was not sure what he wanted.

You were sitting and looking out the airplane window when the flight attendent came up to you, "Miss, would you like anything to drink?" she asked. "Please could I get some water?" "I will be right back with your water." Then she turned to Flip who was sitting next to you, "Sir, would you like anything?" "Just water too please" he said looking up at the flight attendent. She nodded and walked to get your drinks.

"Hey (Y/N) you ok?" Flip asked reaching for your hand and you let him take it.

"I am good" you look at Flip and then at your hands clasped together and thinking you guys needed to stay as a united front to get through everything or else you both would go insane and that would be horrible. 

"You know I love you Rookie? I swear to god I am not fucking up anymore. I need you safe" he leans to kiss you. 

"Excuse me" the flight attendent says handing you both your water. You blush into Flip's shoulder as he takes the water from the flight attendent, "Thank you" you both say when Flip hands you a water bottle. He laughs just a bit then says, "I swear lately every time I kiss you we get interrupted by someone. I gotta start kissing you and ignoring anyone who bothers us." "Or you need to kiss me when no one is around or a private space" you bat your eyes and he leans in again to kiss you again.

"Stay put" Flip says to you and gets up. 

"I can't go anywhere Detective. If you forgot we are in an airplane high up in the sky" you sarcastically state. 

Flip goes over to the flight attendent and asks her something and then comes back, "Come with me" he puts his hand out and you take it. 

"What are we doing?" you ask as you follow Flip and when you get back of the airplane you see that of course there is a private space in the back. Flip shuts the door and is on you like a ravenous bear. You turn around so you can face him but he keeps your back to his chest and whispers, "You are getting ready to join the mile high club Rookie" which send shivers down your spine. Then he turns you around to face him and picks you up and then unceremoniously plops you on the big bed. You giggle as he crawls towards you on the bed and you start to laugh more as he kisses you and lets his hands wander all over your body. When he is above you and looking into your eyes he leans down and kisses you. "Now I need you naked even more now than ever Rookie" he huskily speaks as he quickly pulls off your clothes and once you are undressed he grins like the cat that got the canary, "Perfection angel perfection." And then he is kissing and nipping at your body like you are his last meal. When he gets between your thighs and nips at your inner thigh you gasp loudly, "That's right honey make sure they know what we are doing back here" Flip laughs and you put your hands over you mouth and eyes. "Oh fuck Flip" and you keep forgetting you two are not alone and finally just think fuck it, "Please Flip yes yes" as you come for the first time. Flip doesn't stop his assualt on your pussy and your clit. You feel his lips and his mouth doing naughty things to you. When he nips at your clit you come again, "Holy fuck fuck fuck" is all you scream and not caring what the other people on the plane are thinking. Flip moves to position his cock at your entrance and then slides in gently wanting to savor the feeling of how tight and wet you are for him. "Fuck babydoll you feel so fucking perfect for me. I love you so much. Fuck" He starts a slow pace and leans down to kiss you. You move one hand to his hair and the other one to touch your clit but Flip pushes your hand away, "Mine angel mine" he mutters as he continues thrusting into you. You finally bit his lower lip, "Harder Flip please" you beg needed more from him. "No babydoll I will make you feel amazing because I love you." And he lifts one of your legs higher and moves it around his waist and you feel sparks flying through your body. He continues thrusting and your pussy then squeezes his cock and you come for the third time maybe you are not sure. You pull Flip down again to kiss him and he his thrusts become sloppy and he starts swearing as he comes spilling his seed into you filling up your womb. You two collaspse in a heap together on the bed. 

"Rookie you have now become a member of the mile high club. Was it amazing or what?" Flip moves off of you and lays on his back. You roll so that you are laying on his chest and he takes your hand in his and kisses it. "That was amazing Flip and now I am so embarassed because I have to go back out there and see those people and you know they know what the fuck we were doing" you say hiding your face in Flip's chest. He lets his other hand gently carass your back, "Fuck who cares what they think. I fucking don't. Hell we are two conscenting adults in love fuck what they think." You continue to hide your face and then Flip says, "Hey Rookie look at me." You look at him, "What?" you say. "You are beautiful" he smiles. You duck your head back to his chest and blush with embarassment. He laughs too and then he manuvers you so that you are on your back again, "I am ready for round two" as he dives into your neck with kisses and starts tickling you and you can't stop laughing so hard at how wonderful you are feeling. 

"Excuse me, we are getting ready to desend and need you two in seatbelts. Thank you" the flight attendent says through the door.

"Fucking hell" Flip says and you start laughing you head off. You push Flip off of you and start looking for your clothes which are scattered all around the room. Flip starts getting dressed too. You finish and look over at Flip and he looks so annoyed and you start laughing again, "Poor Detective constantly getting cock blocked for round two. This is great."  
"I swear I am gonna make love to you at some point with zero disruptions or distractions. I will have my time and it will be several days. I will!" Flip exclaims pulling you to him and kissing you again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearing the air.
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for the sweet things being said about my story!!!!! 
> 
> You guys rock!!!!!!!! :)

You and Flip are brought under heavy security to an undisclosed location. You are driven into a dark garage and taken straight to a door and literally are barely outside when you are plunged into a darken hallway with minimal lightning. Flip has your hand because he is now in serious bodyguard mode even though he isn't your bodyguard. You seem to be walking forever but then finally you are brought into a room. It is nice and big with really high windows but it has lots of light so that is nice. There is a door that seems to go outside and you are wondering if that is safe as you stare at it. One of the guards notices you looking at the door.

"Miss (Y/N), you will be able to go out that door because this is a secure hidden building. If you want to see I can do with you." You nod yes and follow the guard out the door.

When you go out side it is an oasis of a backyard. It has grass and a gorgeous pool and tables and you swear it could be a luxury hotel that you could never afford in real life but you did not have a real life now. You had a pretendish life of some sort now. It was nice to at least have it with Flip because he was your partner, lover and did you dare put a label on it maybe sometimes but who knows. Right now all you cared about was surviving this situation that you never thought would get this complicated ever in your entire life. Your thoughts were overtaking you and you went into your own little world just thinking of everything so you were not paying any attention when the guard came up to you.

"What do you think, Miss" the guard asked touching your shoulder.

You jumped and then realized who it was, "Sorry what did you say?" you knew you needed to relax but it seemed the only way you relaxed was if Flip was near and right now he was inside talking with everyone. You bit your lip and hugged yourself when he asked again, "What do you think, Miss?" 

"Oh it is gorgeous and shocking surprising that this is where I will be staying for while until things get settled. I am just glad I can get outside I think the sun will help me a lot" you say and then head back inside to find Flip.

Back inside you see Flip and the rest of the guys are in a serious conversation and do not noticed you come in but you want to know what is going on so you walk over to where the groups is standing. You come up to Flip's side and reach for his hand and he turns and takes your hand in his and squeezes it and then returns to the conversation. 

"Now that we have Tony in custody we have to be super viligent and careful with the investigation. I am sure he will have top notch lawyers trying to get him off. We need him in prison for good because he was the top guy in the drug ring and that will help with cleaning up this horrible situation that is messing up our city. And we have statements from Flip, Ron and of course (Y/N) so that helps we hope that maybe one of his lower minions will turn on him and get this case done and over with but for you we need you two safe and far away from everything. Any questions" FBI agent, Towers says looking at you two. 

"I want that asshole but away from life for hurting (Y/N). She did not deserve any of this and I know it has taken a toll on her especially now that she is pregnant. That is more stress she does not need" Flip looks at you and squeezes your hand again. You look at Flip for a moment and then down at your hands. 

"(Y/N), do you have any questions? Need anything?" Towers asks.

"Will I really be safe here? I am so on edge and scared" you breath and then feel Flip pull close to him. 

"You are safe but I do recommend that you talk to someone about everything. I have someone in mind that I can safely say can help you and I will contact them right away. It will probably not a bad idea for you too, Flip" Towers says getting out his phone and then walks away. As Towers is talking to someone you move away from Flip and go and sit down on a chair nearby and just collaspe. You are just shocked at all the events that are happening and how did it become so complicated. This is was supposed to be simple drug bust and now feels like an international incident. This was too much and to complicate it more was your baby that seemed to be a sticky situation with Flip. It might be time to get him alone and have a serious heart to heart with him about why he will not talk to you about the baby. He knew your side but you still have no idea why he was just so distant about it and yet he still slept with you and not thinking about any consequences. Maybe this person that Towers thought would be good for both of you to talk to would help with the whole situation. 

You were back in your own little world and jumped again when someone put their hand on your shoulder, "Hmmmmm yes" you said looking up at Flip staring down at you.

"Sorry Rookie, did not mean to scare you but you have been really quiet sitting over here by yourself. " Flip kneels next to your feet, "Everyone is gone except for the guys who are guarding the house. I was just gonna tell you that Towers said something about a therapists will be come to talk with us tomorrow. Hopefully that will help you. Are you sure that Tony did not hurt you more than you want to talk about?" Flip's eyes searching yours for answers. 

"We need to talk. Flip" looking into his eyes. 

"Sure whatever you want Rookie" he agrees and settles down at your feet.

"I need to know why you shut down so much about our baby. I am just so fucking confused about you with the fact that you still have sex with me and geez you are not a stupid man but sometimes I swear you are so straight up what the FUCK is your deal!" you firmly state.

"You never answered my first question about that asshole, Tony? Did he do something that I missed?" Flip came back with giving you a look that made you feel uncomfortable.

"No he did not do anything other that scare the fucking life out of me. Yes it was scary having this asshole on top of me and trying to force me to have sex. But he was not able to follow through so at least I have that to be thankful for and you for saving me. I guess just the thought of it really happening scares the life out of me and he was just so awful and I guess it made me feel dirty and not special" you started breaking down at that point and Flip pulled you down into his lap and let you cry.

"You are absolutely special and beautiful and perfect in every way, that I can see" Flip reassuringly whispered as he just held you tight to him.

"Flip" you said through your tears, "What about our baby?" 

"Truthfully I am scared shitless and fuck I am sure I will fuck this kids life up. I did not have the best father figure in my life but my childhood was not bad but it was not perfect either. I also never really thought I would be a parent in any way. I should have protected you but I think we both were not thinking and high adrenaline during our fight but god you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long ass while. I really and truly love you more than you ever know, Rookie. If you can help me figure out this whole father thing I will be eternally grateful" Flip finished and you just looked at him wide eyed. 

"Of course Flip, anything you need I am here for you and help you in any way. And you have stolen my heart ever since I wanted to throw you in front of a car. And I did enjoy throwing shoes at you" you giggle at what you said and Flip shook his head and laughed too, "I love that you are such a good verbal sparing partner. I still need to teach you so much more about coffee and your aim." You playfully smack him and he starts tickling you and you fight back as best as you can but it ends up with you two making out and Flip kissing you breathless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for smut? 
> 
> Ridiculous role play 
> 
> Lots of kisses
> 
> Have fun with this rollar coaster of a ride!!!

You are so glad for the outside area for this place where truthfully you have no idea where you guys staying. They said it was better for everyone and the whole situation if you were just clueless as to where you were located for your safety. You enjoyed being able to swim and the sun felt so good on your skin. 

This particular day you were sunbathing by the pool while reading a book that you had gotten. You and Flip would ask for things randomly and then randomly they would show up and you had no idea how they got there and neither of you asked. As they said it was best not to know anything. So you were reading and not paying any attention to Flip who was swimming in the pool. You were so engrossed in your book when all of a sudden water was dumped all over you and you screamed, "What the fuck, Flip" you were pissed because your book got soaked. 

Flip was laughing so hard and you were livid, "Really you dumbass! My book is ruined and I was getting to the good part" you threw the book at him but he dodged the book and then headed back towards the pool. You were on his heels as best as you could be because he was so tall and his long legs let him get away faster than you. "I am going to hurt you Flip. Why did you do that?" "Rookie you need to be in the water not reading" he stopped and you caught up to him and stood your ground with your hands on your hips trying to be mad. Flip looked at you and then grabbed you and threw you into the pool and you screeched as you hit the cool water. Flip stood on the edge with a triumphant smile. You stood up and wipe the water out of your face and swam over to where he was and attempted to splash him not that it made any difference because all you got wet were his feet. 

"Ok I am in now are you getting back in the pool?" 

He took several steps back and then started running at full speed and jump over you and sent water flying everywhere. You ducked even though you knew he would not jump on your but instinct kick in and you went under for a moment.

When you resurfaced Flip was right beside you, giving you this incredible smile, "Does this feel better than being out there in the sun?" You pushed him away and moved to where you could float. Flip walked over to you and stared at you, "You need something?" and then closing your eyes to ignore him. Then you felt lips on your lips and you smiled into the kiss. When Flip's lip pulled away you opened your eyes to look at him, "Yeah I needed something, You!" "You are a horny teenage boy. You wanted me in the pool that is where I am staying until I want to get out so kiss my ass, Detective" and you closed your eyes again and moved yourself away. The next thing you feel something bite your ass and you yelp and struggle to get up and realize that Flip had done that, "You fucker what the hell? Seriously Detective did you just, fuck" you are standing in shock and Flip is now swimming away cackling, "You said kiss your ass so I did one better and bit it" he stood up and winked at you. You were fuming and really needed to get back at him but were out of good rebuttles but were coming up empty. He was such a good teaser and really liked getting you all riled up. Hey two can play at that game so you decided to have a little fun with Flip. You walk closer to Flip and lick your lips and then press your lips against his lips then move them along his jaw then move to his chest and kissing and a hand carassing his pecs and you hear Flip hiss as you continue your assualt on his body. You stop before you go underwater and then grab the elastic band of his swim shorts and pull it and then let it go so he snaps against his waist. 

"Ow fuck" Flip groans and by the time he tries to grab at you, you are on the other side of the pool. 

"Payback is bitch isn't Detective" you giggle with your own shit eating grin on your lips. 

"You won this round Rookie. Now can we play nice for a bit?" Flip pleads for mercy as he comes towards you. He looks like he not wanting to play fair by the fact that his eyes are darkening and he looks like he want to capture you like his prey. You duck under the water when he tries to grab you and you swim away but are not as fast because at the last moment Flip has a good grip on one of your legs and you try and kick his hand off but it is a little hard underwater and then he has his other hand on your waist. You motion you need air and so you both float to the top. You both gasp for air and Flip still has his arm around your waist, "I caught you so do you surrender to my evil ways Princess" "No, I do not surrender to you Evil Prince now let me go. My family will come for me and rescue me and my virtue will be saved" You pretend to faint in his arms. "Your virtue will not be saved because I will have my way with you before you are rescued by your family. After all I have a huge army that will defend my castle and destroy any enemies that try to attack. Now I will have my way with you and you can not stop me." "No you will not take anything from me I will fight you and I have powers unseen by you. Let go of me you monster" You pretend to struggle against Flip and he pulls you against his chest and looks down at you and then kisses the life out of you. 

Flip pulls back and then picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, "The Evil Prince is now going to take his winnings and have his way with the lovely Princess in the bedroom" "Evil Prince I will fight you to protect my maindenhood. If you want it you must marry me or I will be cast out of my country and left to fend for myself and that would be a horrible life for me" "Fear not fair Princess I will marry you so that you will not be cast out" "Oh thank the heavens my family will be happy." 

Flip carries you out of the pool like it is nothing. He walks back into the house and then he heads for the bedroom. When Flip gets to the bed he gently lays you on the bed and then crawls above you and leans down to kiss you.

"Flip, we are getting the sheets soaking wet from our bathing suits" you complain. 

"We are going to be making a much bigger mess anyway so what if we make love on wet sheets. Now let me get you out of that wet suit" He starts with your help pealing off your wet swimsuit. Once you are freed of your wet suit Flip is on you by kissing and nipping little marks on your body. Greedily taking what he likes to jokes that you are his and only his to pleasure. He gets between your thighs, "Spread your legs Rookie so I can have some fun" he growls his command and you do as he says. Then you feel Flip's lips on your clit and then he uses his tongue in the most obscene manner on your pussy lips. You feel zings of pleasure zoom all through your body, "Fuck Flip what the....Fuck....Ah" is about all you say when he slides one large finger into you and then he pushes a second one in and you really lose it then because he nips at your clit again and the fireworks explode inside of you, "Fuck fuck Fu...." as your first orgasm of the night hits you and you see stars as your eyes roll back of you head. Flip grins because he knows he is not done with you yet, "Rookie how are you feeling?" You are trying to catch your breath and not be able to form a coherent sentence tells Flip all he needs to know. "I am guessing you are good and this is not the end Babydoll. I finally will not be interrupted by anyone and am going to enjoy loving on your all night and day tomorrow." Flip gets up and takes of his suit and throws in the on floor and as you just have enough energy to hold your head up for a moment when you felt the loss of his weight on top of you. He crawls back on top of you as you lay your head back down. He pumps his cock a few times and then lines himself up with your pussy. He gently sheaths his cock into you slowly and it feels like heaven to him, "Fuck babydoll you are so fucking tight and very wet. God help me you are perfect" once he bottoms out. He kisses you and then starts his thrusts slowly to make the sensations for you feel amazing. He slowly slides his hand along one of your legs and pulls it up along his hip to change the angle of his thrusts. You moan at how deep he is going. You pull him back down and kiss him and then grab his hair and he moans at what you are doing to him. Flip takes his time and wants to make sure you feel good. He then leans down and takes on of your nipples in his mouth and suckles it for a bit then moves to the other one and nips at it and you cry out, "Flip oh god.......Flip please" and then he shoves a finger in your mouth and you suck it, "Good Girl" he winks and then pulls it out of your mouth. He then takes his wet fingers and moves it to where the two of you are joined and swipes it across your swollen clit and you feel another jolt of pleasure explode all over your body. Flip thrusts you hard through as you come for the second time that night and as your pussy squeezes his cock, it does not take long for Flip to spill his seed into your womb. 

When you two come down from your highs you hold each other. You enjoy the weight of Flip on top of you and slide a hand through his hair and smile. 

"I think you just rocked my world, Flip" you exclaim as he nuzzles your neck with his lips and makes an unintelligible sounds. 

He moves off of you and then pulls you to him, "That was perfection Babydoll. God I swear nothing can get better than that. And I am not even done with you yet" He mumbles into your hair. You giggle and snuggle against Flip's chest, "Give me a bit to get ready for round two because I am wiped out from round one" you yawn.

"I will give you plenty of time but then again I might not" Flip murmurs as he holds you to him, "Because I am not a patient man and when I want you, I want you babydoll." 

"Wow just you want me no I love yous? How romantic can one guy get?" you snicker.

"Oh is that how it is going to be babydoll? You need I love yous constantly?" 

You lean up to look down at Flip, " Princesses need I love yous especially if you are going to marry them?" you simply state. 

"I love you your highness. Now come here so I can show you how much" Flip moves to get on top of you again and kisses you deeply. You put your arms around him and enjoy round two.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up another chapter of just smut!!!! I swear there is a plot that I will get back to eventually. 
> 
> Meanwhile enjoy the smut!!!

Flip kept his word and you two were in bed for a few days straight with breaks for food, the bathroom and sunshine. You lived for your sun time and it gave you a break from Flip being on top of you, on you or in you it was nice to feel the sun rays hitting your body. Flip would joke that you had enough sun and that the bed was calling for you to mess it up again. 

"Rookie come back in I miss you" Flip called.

"Nope Detective I need more sun than you on top of me right at this moment" you shouted back.

"You are going to be sunburn and then we can't have sex and I am not done with you. Get that cute ass back in here" Flip groaned fisting his cock realizing how hard he was again and ready for another round.

"You can bite or kiss my cute ass. When I want to come again I will let you know but until then take care of whatever your problem is with your own hand, Detective" you hollared back and then closed your eyes relaxing at how good the sun and breeze felt on your skin.

"Fuck I am going to bite you and kiss you and many other pornographic things if you don't move it now. GET IN HERE!" Flip growled loudly.

You ignored him and then all of a sudden your sun was gone and you opened your eyes and Flip was standing over you with a look of desire in his eyes, "Get out of my sun, Flip. I told you when I want to come I......." but before you could finish your statement you were picked up and thrown over Flip's shoulder, "Bad girls who do not listen lose out on their sun time now I need you so I will take what I want" he walked with you over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" you insisted loudly and gently slap at his back but that earns you a hard slap on the ass. "Ow Flip seriously?" "Babydoll" is all he says after he plops you back down on the bed. He crawls on top of you, "Really you put clothes on" he starts undressing you as fast as he can and once his goal is accomplished he smiles to himself, "Now the fun begins" "Flip come on seriously? I am sore please give me some mercy" "No mercy" his eyes darken to practically black and he leans down to kiss you and you moan and he deepens the kiss. You slide your hands around his broad shoulders and one goes up into his hair and he moans at your touch. He ends up gently laying on top of you and then he starts his assult of kisses all over your body and you keep your hands in his hair when he gets between your legs and does sure enough pornographic things to your pussy. He licks, nips and kisses at it and your clit and then you feel a finger slowly penetrating your entrance. Flips' eyes are glued to what he is doing and you are moaing when he slides a second finger in, "Fuck Flip oh oh" as he continues doing naughty things.

"Rookie damn babydoll" Flip continues fingering you and then he curves his fingers just slightly and he hits the sweet spot and you come all over his fingers and face. 

"Fuck fuck fuck" as your orgasm hits you hard and then you collaspse against the bed. Your head hits the pillow and you feel like you will never have the energy to move again.

As you were recovering from your orgasm Flip spit on his hand and the stroked himself a few times and lined up with your entrance and slid in slowly, "Flip ugh I told you I am sore and to take mercy on me" Flip leaned down and kissed you deeply and very slowly moved in and out of you gently and the uncomfortableness eased into a slow pleasureable feeling in your lower belly. He cupped your cheek and you looked up at him and he smiled as he gently took his time making love to you. You pulled him down for another earth shattering kiss as he slide his hand along your leg to bring it up and around his hip. Flip continued his slow thrusts and you arched your back to feel how deep he was taking you. He bent down to take one of you nipples in his mouth and nip it, "Aaahhhh" you cried as you were so close and Flip could tell. He let go of your nipple with a pop and then moved his fingers to your lips, "Suck angel" and you followed his command. He then pulled them out and reached down and played with your clit and then you felt an explosion of your second orgasm hit you and your body shuddered at how Flip knew your body so well. It did not take long and he was thrusting a bit sloppily and then he spilled his cum into your pussy.

************************************

After making love Flip always the gentleman drew a bath for the two of you to relax and enjoy some quiet time together.

You had your back to Flip's chest and one of his hands was gently drawing lazy circles and your tummy. You had his other hand in your hands just holding it. You closed your eyes and just reveled in the quiet romantic gesture of just being close to Flip. It was a very comfortable silence and that was why it made you happy. Flip was pressing gentle kisses to your temple your ear whatever he could reach with his lips. You hummed at the sweet feelings he was giving you of just being with each other.

Flip broke the silence, "Rookie, what do you think we are having a boy or a girl?" the question surrpised you and you moved to look at Flip, "I have no idea obviously. Any reason why you asked?" looking surprised at him. "No reason just it popped into my head and my hand was on your tummy. I still a bit in shock we are having a kid mainly because you really are not showing yet." "I will believe me. I will start at some point and then it is going to be real. I can not believe it either but he or she is growing and before long will be with us in our lives. Making their presence known." Flip cupped your face and brought you closer and kissed you. You moved back to laying against Flip and he hugged you to him as he nuzzled your neck, "Mhhhhhh that is nice" you sigh reaching up to cup his cheek and smile at how safe you feel in his arms. 

The rest of the evening is quiet with just the two of you snuggled together in pure bliss of being together and in love.


End file.
